Yokai : Ta vie nous est précieuse
by Yume Uchiwa
Summary: Lorsqu'elle le rencontra pour la première fois, dans cette forêt, elle n'avait pas prévu que sa vie prendrait une telle tournure. Sasuke Uchiwa, un jeune homme sans scrupule, mais surtout faisant partie de l'un des plus puissants clans Yokai a décidé suite à une malheureuse rencontre de faire d'Hinata Hyûga sa fiancée. Mais cela n'est pas le pire, car il reste encore à venir. UA
1. Arc n1: Un vampire? Moi?

**Titre: _Yokai: Ta vie nous est précieuse_**

**Bêta: Gayuni** (anciennement Lilyannenora, jusqu'au chapitre 5)

**Genre:** Fantastique, romance et un peu de suspense.

**Rating: **T

**Information:** A partir d'un certain chapitre, je me suis pas mal inspirée du manga _Black Bird_ qui ne m'appartient pas. Donc, si voyez une certaine ressemblance avec celui-ci c'est que vos doutes sont fondés.

Il n'y aura pas non plus de spoil, je crois...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto. Il y aura certains oc, apparaissant par si par là, mais sans grand rôle majeur.

Cette fiction est découpée en petit arc. Je préviendrais lorsqu'un arc sera finit.

* * *

**Arc n°1:** "**Il suffit parfois d'un hasard pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous marquera à jamais*..."**

**Chapitre 1: Un vampire? Moi?**

_Manoir Uchiwa, 7:00am_

_- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait appeler? Cela doit-être extrêmement important pour m'avoir « convoqué » de si bonne heure.

Le jeune homme venant de prendre la parole, pénétra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans prendre la peine de saluer ses parents, il vint s'asseoir nonchalamment autour de l'immense table en marbre, sur laquelle était posé le petit-déjeuner.

Fugaku et Mikoto Uchiwa ne prirent pas la peine de souligner le comportement de leur fils. Ils le laissèrent prendre place sans rien dire. Une fois installé, son père, plongea son regard noir dans ses yeux ébène.

- Nous sommes dans une période décisive. Comme tu le sais, je ne serais pas à la tête des Uchiwa pour toujours et –

- Oui je m'en doute, mais où voulez-vous en venir exactement? Le coupa son fils, visiblement agacé par le fait que son père passe par quatre chemins pour annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire.

Celui-ci reprit.

- La succession est proche. Je me fais vieux, et en tant que légitime enfant tu es celui qui –

- Et donc? Le coupa de nouveau son fils. Son comportement commençait visiblement à agacer sa mère qui se retenait difficilement de prendre part à la conversation.

- Et donc, poursuivit son père sans relever une nouvelle fois l'attitude de son successeur, tu ne pourras hériter si tu n'es point engagé.

- Voilà donc la source de votre crainte ! Ne vous en faites pas, je suis déjà engagé auprès de dizaine de femmes, toutes plus charmante les unes que les autres.

- CELA SUFFIT, vous savez pertinemment où Fugaku veut en venir, intervint finalement sa mère, blasée de l'attitude de son fils. Si vous souhaitez succéder à votre père, il va falloir que vous vous trouviez une fiancée !

Mikoto vouvoyait son fils. Elle ne voulait pas être familière avec lui. Cela lui permettait de garder une certaine distance avec lui.

- Il nous faut une héritière pour le trône sans cela vous –

-C'est bon j'avais déjà compris la première fois. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, mère, père, je vais me retirer. Il fit mine de s'incliner, et tourna les talons.

Agacée par le comportement « rebelle » de son fils, Mikoto se leva et pressa le pas afin de le rattraper. Elle lui fit faire volte-face et là, le revers de sa main vint s'écraser sur la joue du brun, faisant au passage résonner un son sec dans toute la pièce.

Un long silence s'en suivit.

- Quel honte, s'adresser ainsi à ses ascendants. Écoutez-moi bien, fils ingrat, on te laisse le choix, si tu ne nous présentes pas une femme dans les prochaines semaines, nous nous trouverons dans l'obligation de t'en choisir une. Comprend bien que c'est un sursis. Sur ces mots, Mikoto alla tranquillement se rasseoir.

Irrité par la gifle que sa mère venait de lui infliger, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot. Avant de franchir celle-ci, il put entendre derrière lui la voix flegme de son père lui disant: « Tu as quelques semaines pour nous présenter une personne fiable qui pourra, à tes côtés, assumer les responsabilités de notre famille. Garde le bien en tête»

_Clan Hyûga 7:30am_

« Bip Bip Bip Bip »

Hinata ouvrit difficilement les yeux, puis les referma rapidement. Les rayons du soleil qui réussissaient à passer à travers les rideaux venaient littéralement de lui transpercer l'œil.

Le jour était levé. Elle grogna légèrement, se retourna dans son lit puis rouvrit lentement ses paupières. Elle regarda l'heure affichée sur son réveil, 7:30am. Elle le chercha difficilement avec sa main, puis mit enfin fin à ce grabuge.

Elle soupira, se redressa, s'étira, puis resta immobile un instant, dans son lit, le temps que son cerveau se mette en marche. Avec toute la grâce et la douceur d'un éléphant, elle daigna enfin sortir de son doux lit. Hinata se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle y fit sa toilette et prit rapidement une douche.

Quand elle eut fini de se préparer, elle descendit dans la salle à manger, retrouver ses proches. Son père, sa sœur ainsi que son cousin Neji étaient déjà à table, dégustant le petit déjeuner déposé sur celle-ci.

Lorsqu'elle s'installa près d'eux afin de faire de même, elle les salua d'un bref « Bonjour » à peine audible. Seule Hanabi, sa petite sœur, prit la peine de lui répondre. Les deux autres étaient sans doute trop occupés à mâcher ce que contenaient leurs cavités buccales.

Hinata était l'aînée de la famille et elle devrait donc succéder à son père lorsqu'il ne serait plus. Mais celui-ci refusait de lui laisser la directive du clan, à sa mort. Il trouvait qu'Hanabi était beaucoup plus digne de confiance qu'elle.

Les deux sœurs étaient semblables physiquement. Toutes les deux avaient de longs cheveux noirs, de belles prunelles nacrées, ainsi qu'une jolie peau laiteuse. Mais elles étaient bien différentes au niveau de leurs personnalités et de leurs caractères.

Hanabi était une combattante. Elle ne se laissait jamais marcher dessus quitte à user de ses poings pour se défendre. Elle ne se soumettait jamais. C'était aussi une très bonne élève. Elle était première dans toutes les disciplines de son collège. Elle avait un avenir très prometteur.

Hinata au contraire était plus douce. De nature calme et posée, elle détestait user de la violence même si son honneur était en jeu. C'était bien le problème, elle n'avait aucune fierté. Qui plus est, son incapacité à se débrouiller ainsi que sa timidité faisaient d'elle une personne vulnérable et facilement influençable. Elle n'avait nullement les compétences pour prendre la relève du clan.

Hiashi se demandait même s'il n'était pas mieux de céder la succession à son cousin, Neji, fils de son défunt frère.

Lorsqu'il fut huit heures, les trois jeunes quittèrent la pièce laissant le père seul. Il ordonna au domestique de nettoyer puis quitta à son tour la pièce et alla dans ses quartiers.

Arrivé près du grillage du lycée, Neji pressa le pas, comme à son habitude. Il ne voulait pas être vu avec Hinata.

Elle, continuait sa marche tranquillement. Elle était souvent seule et n'avait pas vraiment d'ami dans son lycée.

Pourquoi arriver en avance si personne ne nous attend ? Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du lycée, la première sonnerie retentit. Surprise, elle s'empressa de montrer sa carte d'entrée au lycée et courut vers sa salle de classe qui se trouvait au 4ème étage.

Deux minutes après la sonnerie, elle arriva enfin devant sa classe. Elle prit le temps de reprendre son souffle et de s'arranger un petit peu, puis frappa trois coups à la porte. Elle put entendre quelqu'un, sans doute son professeur lui dire d'enter. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Hinata était maintenant debout, face au professeur, devant la classe, le regard baissé.

- Alors mademoiselle Hyûga, quelle est la raison de votre retard ? Questionna son professeur.

- Je suis désolée, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en fixant ses chaussures.

- Je ne te demande pas de t'excuser mais plutôt la raison de ton retard.

- ….

Elle ne répondit rien. Sachant qu'il n'allait rien tirer d'elle, il lui demanda d'aller s'asseoir à sa place et que si cela revenait à se produire, il allait devoir prendre des mesures.

La matinée passa très vite, c'était déjà l'heure de la pause de midi. Comme à son habitude, elle prit des ramens au bœuf et alla s'installer à la table la plus isolée des autres. Elle avait la tête baissée face à son bol de ramens. Elle prit les baguettes et commença à manger ses nouilles. Cette journée se passait exactement comme les autres. Elle était toujours à part, seule, et les autres élèves l'ignoraient complètement.

La fin de la journée était passée rapidement et tranquillement. Elle rangea ses cahiers dans son sac à dos, le mit à son dos et quitta le lycée.

Lorsqu'elle mit le pied hors du lycée, une brise glacial souffla et fit légèrement s'éparpiller ses cheveux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était dix huit heures. La nuit tombait déjà à cette époque de l'année.

Elle ferma son blouson, mit son bonnet blanc ainsi que ses gants et marcha en direction de sa maison. Elle décida de prendre un raccourci vers la forêt de Konoha qui bordait son lycée. C'était certes assez dangereux et ambitieux de le prendre à cette heure-ci mais cela en valait le coup, elle arriverait bien plus tôt.

A peine avait-elle commencé à faire quelques pas dans la forêt, que la peur la saisit. Elle avait cette impression d'être suivie. Elle entendait des bruits sauvages. Ils étaient tels qu'elle se demandait s'ils étaient réels ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination.

Son for intérieur lui disait de faire demi-tour mais il était trop tard, elle avait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Cette fois, des bruits de pas se faisaient clairement entendre. Hinata pressa le pas. Elle en était persuadée, il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière elle. Que lui voulait-elle ? Peut-être la personne était-elle ici par hasard.

Soudain, elle n'entendit plus rien. Ne devait-elle pas se sentir soulagée ? Pourtant, elle n'était pas tranquille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hinata s'arrêta à son tour.

Ayant peur de ce qu'elle pourrait rencontrer si elle se retournait, elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes afin de réunir plus de courage. Dans un élan d'hésitation, elle sorti discrètement son portable afin de faire un peu lumière.

Elle compta jusqu'à trois puis se retourna brandissant celui-ci devant elle.

- Bouh !

Hinata fit un sursaut et lâcha au passage son portable lorsqu'elle vu ce qui se tenait face à elle. Son cœur commençait à frapper douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas du tout rassurée.

C'était un homme. Grand. Son visage ainsi que ces traits était très fin. Ces cheveux noirs amenés en arrière étaient d'un noir très profond. Quelques mèches tombaient en frange sur son front. Ceux-ci contrastaient avec sa délicate peau blanche. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant dans tout cela, c'était son regard. Il avait les yeux rouge sang. Elle aurait même juré avoir vu deux longues canines blanches et surtout bien aiguisées dépasser de sa bouche.

- Un vampire, affirma t-elle dans un cri étouffé. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche, écarquillant son regard nacré. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusaient de se déplacer. Des tremblements de panique la saisirent. De douces perles salées vinrent longer ses joues.

- S'il vous plaît ne me faites pas de mal. Par pitié ! Mon sang n'a pas bon goût.

Le jeune homme regardait la scène, dépassé. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Venait-elle de l'appeler vampire ? Lui ? Et la jeune fille face à lui semblait convaincue par ce fait.

Lorsqu'il commença à saisir, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle allait sûrement le divertir, un moment.

- Moi un vampire ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser cela ?!

- V-votre peau est blanche, p-presque pâle, et vos yeux d'un rouge très vif, bégaya telle.

Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement d'Hinata.

Troublée et ne sachant quoi faire, elle baissa simplement son regard, toujours à terre. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Hum, dit-il malicieusement, maintenant que tu as percé mon secret à jour, je ne peux me résoudre à te laisser t'en aller! Le comprends-tu?

- Non, s'il vous plaît ! S'empressa-t-elle de dire. J-je ne le dirais à personne. Laissez-moi m'en aller! S'il vous, plaît ayez pitié. J-je vous assure. Mon sang n'a vraiment pas bon goût.

Ces plaintes commençaient vraiment à l'agacer. Le jeune homme s'approcha de plus belle et prit les cheveux de la jeune femme entre ses doigts. Il approcha son visage de ceux-ci. Un délicat parfum de lavande s'en échappait.

Les joues d'Hinata viraient au rouge. Aucun homme ne l'avait approchée de si près. Mais était-ce vraiment le moment de rougir ? Il était sur le point de la vider de son sang.

Le jeune homme plongea ensuite sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Elle pouvait à présent sentir l'air chaud s'échappant de ses fines narines.

Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait se détacher de sa poitrine. Elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration mais celle-ci se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

Non peu fier de l'état dans lequel il la mettait, bien qu'il n'ait fait que l'effleurer, le brun décida de passer à l'étape supérieure. Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou. De sa main droite, il caressait son délicat menton progressant jusque sa joue.

Hinata se stoppa net sous l'effet de cette action. Des tremblements la saisir de nouveau. Elle ne put contenir ces larmes. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de son assaillant, mais c'était comme si ses membres était dénués de force.

- S'il vous plaît...Non ! Pouvait-il encore entendre dans un souffle, ne faites pas ça.

«_Qu'__est-ce __qu'elle pouvait être naïve_», pensa-t-il. Il ne la lâcherait pas juste à cause de petites plaintes. Il la ferait facilement taire.

- Hum, non, je ne peux faire cela. Je me demande quelle goût peut bien avoir le sang d'une jeune vierge, lâcha-t-il. Il s'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle, et l'emprisonna dans une étreinte, cherchant du bout de ses lèvres, celles d'Hinata.

- Je ferais ce que vous voudrez ! S-si vous me laisser… Se résolut-elle à dire.

Il réfléchit un instant, desserrant son emprise de son corps et la fixa.

- Absolument tout?! Demanda-t-il arquant un sourcil.

Après quelques hésitations, elle répondit :

- O-oui…tout, qui…ne soit pas d'ordre…

Il la relâcha puis se releva.

- Très bien, viens avec moi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de riposter, qu'il l'avait déjà prise par le bras pour la tirer derrière lui.

* * *

**Petite Note: **Le titre du première arc est une citation remixée.


	2. Maudite demeure!

**Chapitre 2: Maudite demeure**

Hiashi s'impatientait. Il était déjà dix-neuf heure, et toujours pas de trace d'Hinata dans la maison.C'était la première fois que sa fille sortait aussi tard. Il avait pourtant tenté de la joindre par téléphone, mais aucune réponse.

Parcourant la pièce de long en large, il se demandait quel accueil il allait bien pouvoir lui réserver.

Neji, pourtant dans le même lycée que celle-ci était arrivé depuis un moment. Peut-être qu'elle finissait plus tard aujourd'hui. Mais comment le savoir ? Il tenta de se calmer et prit place dans le canapé en en cuir blanc.

Par l'intermédiaire d'un domestique, il fit appeler Neji.

- Vous m'avez fait demander mon oncle ? Dit-il en entrant dans la salle de séjour.

- Oui, assied-toi, répondit simplement Hiashi.

Le concerné prit place dans un fauteuil, lui aussi en cuir blanc face à son oncle. Une unique table basse en ivoire les séparait.

- Sais-tu où se trouve Hinata ?

- N'est-elle pas dans sa chambre ? Répondit-il étonné.

- Non, elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, dit-il sèchement. Quel est l'horaire le plus tardif de votre lycée ?

- 18 heures, mon oncle.

L'adolescent s'interrogeait. Où pouvait-elle bien se trouver ? A sa connaissance, elle n'avait aucune amie avec qui elle pourrait rester aussi tard. C'était louche.

Leur relation était bien trop froide pour qu'elle daigne se confier à lui.

Il ressentait énormément de jalousie vis à vis de sa cousine et ne voulait en aucun cas avoir à faire quelque chose avec elle sauf s'il y était obligé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis se leva.

- Si vous me le permettez, je vais aller la chercher, il commence à vraiment se faire tard.

- Non, répondit Hiashi. Neji leva un sourcil intrigué. Il est temps qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités. Tu restes là, finit-il.

- Mais... mon oncle, tenta-t-il. Il voulait faire mine que le sort de sa cousine lui importait. Mais bien sûr, il n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il se fichait royalement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle y faisait. Si elle venait à perdre sa place en tant qu'héritière, cela l'arrangerait beaucoup.

Le seul froncement de sourcil d'Hiashi suffit à faire taire Neji. Après s'être incliné, celui-ci quitta la pièce.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre, il ne put s'empêcher de frapper dans le mur, en grognant. « Chef de clan, elle ? Laissez-moi rire. » Il la détestait. Elle lui sortait vraiment par les yeux.

C'était à lui de succéder à Hiashi, il en avait les compétences ainsi que les capacités. Il était très intelligent, sérieux et ambitieux. Neji prit sa tête entre ses mains. Si seulement il était né dans la bonne famille. Leurs places auraient dû être inversées. Elle était vraiment inutile et stupide. Il aurait beau tout faire, il n'était pas destiné à prendre la succession.

Neji interrompit soudainement le cours de ses pensées et releva lentement la tête « A moins que... »

* * *

Hinata se trouvait à présent devant un immense manoir.

Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, qui avait à présent les prunelles aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Il était évident que c'était un vampire. Les yeux qui changent de couleur, cet immense château. Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? Peut-être que toute sa famille se régalerait de son sang ? Et puis qu'une fois qu'ils en auraient finit avec elle, ils la laisseraient gisant et agonisant jusqu'à ce que la mort la prenne.

Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix grave lui susurrer: « Bienvenue chez moi. Bienvenue au Manoir Uchiwa »

Au Manoir Uchiwa ? Lui ? Un Uchiwa ? La famille la plus prestigieuse de Konoha. Bien que personne ne savait comment ils avaient fait fortune. Ils étaient toujours classés première fortune mondiale dans le classement établie par le magazine « Royaume ». Leur fortune était colossale.

- Vous êtes un Uchiwa? demanda-t-elle peu sûre d'elle.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il simplement. Mon nom est Sasuke.

- J-je ne savais pas que les Uchiwa étaient une famille de vampire.

Il eut un petit rire sincère. Encore cela?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amenée ici ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une immense pièce qui servait apparemment de séjour. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de tourner sur elle-même tout en admirant cette dernière, la bouche grande ouverte.

La déco était sublime. Les murs étaient blancs, de grand portraits les décoraient, sans doute les ancêtres de la famille. Tous avaient des cheveux d'un noir profond ainsi que des yeux très rouges. Le sol gris carrelé et froid, était recouvert d'un tapis en velours noir, extrêmement doux. Les canapés et fauteuils étaient rouges. Les fenêtres étaient immenses, laissant une merveilleuse vue sur le jardin, embelli par la nuit.

Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier. Elle prit conscience de là où elle se trouvait, lorsque son regard s'attarda sur un homme ainsi qu'une femme assis face à eux. Sasuke lui prit rapidement la main.

La femme était sublime. Elle avait une peau très blanche ainsi que de longs cheveux corbeau lui descendant au flanc. Elle avait une telle élégance, qu'elle aurait pu facilement être confondue avec une reine. L'homme à ses côtés avait des cheveux courts aussi noirs que ceux de sa femme. Il avait un corps plutôt imposant dont se dégageait beaucoup de prestance.

- Qui est cette jeune fille Sasuke, questionna son père.

La voix grave de l'homme la fit sursauter. Sachant qu'il parlait d'elle, elle baissa immédiatement les yeux n'osant le regarder, les joues rougis par la honte.

- Il s'agit de ma fiancée.

Ils l'observèrent. Elle ? Sa fiancée ? Cela devait être une blague.

Mikoto scruta l'adolescente d'un œil attentif. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, un manteau visiblement trop grand de couleur saumon. Sa jupe de couleur grise avait plein de petits carreaux et était démodée. Elle avait un sac à dos ringard, de longues chaussettes blanches, dont l'une était beaucoup plus montée que l'autre.

Mikoto ferma les yeux un instant. Elle eut un rire strident, qu'elle ne chercha pas à cacher.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas Sasuke? Demanda-t-elle, toisant la fille au passage.

- Non, pourquoi cela le serait-il ? Répondit-il nonchalamment.

- Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Cette fille n'a vraiment aucune classe. Comment osez-vous la faire pénétrer dans cette demeure ? Interrogea-t-elle, moqueuse.

Mikoto se tourna vers son mari, faisant au passage un geste qui fit basculer sa longue chevelure vers l'arrière.

- Fugaku, dites quelque chose.

Hinata ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle aurait voulu riposter mais, elle était beaucoup trop intimidée. Elle se contenta de garder la tête baissée, serrant les poings. Elle se retenait difficilement de pleurer.

Ignorant les plaintes de sa femme, Fugaku observa la jeune fille. Quelque chose en elle l'attirait…peut-être son aura.

- Quelle est ton nom, jeune demoiselle ?

Mère et fils stoppèrent leurs échanges et se tournèrent vers elle. La concernée répondit à mi-voix « Hi-Hinata Hyûga » sans même lever les yeux. Bien qu'elle l'ait pratiquement chuchoté, Fugaku pût l'entendre. Elle faisait donc partis de ce fameux clan.

« Elle est du clan Hyûga? » S'interrogea Sasuke. Ça, il ne l'aurait jamais découvert ! Il préféra garder sa surprise pour lui. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter.

- Hyûga ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Il réfléchit quelques instants et finit par dire se souvenir. Hizashi Hyûga serait-il ton père ?

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hinata leva enfin la tête, mais ses yeux fixaient toujours le sol.

- N-Non, Hizashi était mon oncle. Mon père se nomme Hiashi Hyûga, Monsieur.

- Hiashi, mais oui Hiashi. Des souvenirs semblaient lui revenir. Tu es donc le 28éme membre légitime à la succession de ce noble clan c'est bien cela ?

- O-oui, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

Fugaku pinça son menton, comme pour réfléchir. Mikoto, elle, faillit tourner de l'œil. Elle était tellement surprise. Une noble, elle ? Qui plus est du clan Hyûga ? C'était impossible. Elle se reprit immédiatement.

- Je ne pensais pas que le clan Hyûga possédait des membres aussi pitoyables, la toisa-t-elle.

Hinata se referma. Elle venait tout juste de rencontrer cette femme et pourtant, ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Était-elle aussi transparente de cela ?

Les poings toujours serrés elle voulait fondre en larme, mais il ne le fallait pas. Malheureusement, son cœur eut raison d'elle. Un flot de larme se mit à parcourir ses joues, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Les Uchiwa la regardèrent sans rien dire. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il ce passait. Sasuke vit là une bonne occasion pour s'éclipser. Il prit Hinata par la main, et il se dirigea vers sa chambre, lançant en même temps un regard de reproche à ses ascendants.

Mikoto et Fugaku les regardaient partir. Celle-ci se rassit auprès de son mari.

- Il est hors de question qu'elle devienne une Uchiwa.

- Il est évident qu'elle n'a pas l'étoffe pour être à la tête de cette famille. Mais, as-tu vu ses yeux, ces magnifiques prunelles nacrés? Il est indéniable qu'elles reflètent une pureté vraiment profonde, affirma-t-il presque ébahi.

- Je n'ai que faire de ces immondes prunelles blanchâtres. Elle fera couler cette famille.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que ses prunelles représente, pour notre espèce… s'extasia t-il.

- Oh arrêtez avec cela, et écoutez moi ! s'écria t-elle.

Fugaku soupira, sa femme ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que signifiait le faite que leur fils s'unisse à cette jeune fille. Il ne prit pas la peine de relever son ignorance et enchaina…

- On n'y peut rien. Sasuke l'a choisie. Nous lui avons nous-même annoncé que c'était à lui de choisir sa fiancée. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Elle est pourtant de famille noble.

- Mais ne l'avez-vous pas vue ? Je suis sûr que cette « chose » veut seulement profiter de notr...

- Mikoto, tu vas trop loin. Que va-t-elle penser de nous, des Uchiwa, si tu continues à te conduire ainsi ?

- Ce qu'elle peut bien penser m'importe peu. Il est absolument hors de question que je l'accepte.

Annonçant ces mots, elle se leva avec toute la grâce d'un félin et quitta la pièce ne manquant pas de faire claquer la porte.

Sasuke emmena Hinata dans sa chambre. Il lui désigna son lit afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il tenta de la « réconforter » en lui disant que sa mère était tout le temps comme cela. Ça faisait partie de son caractère. Il lui donna son mouchoir sur lequel étaient inscrites ses initiales. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme. C'est lui qui l'avait mise dans cette situation embarrassante. Mais pas question de regretter. Elle avait encore un rôle à jouer.

Hinata, commençait à se calmer. A force d'avoir pleuré, ses yeux en étaient tout rouges. Les événements qui venaient de se produire commençaient à prendre force dans sa tête. Il était impossible qu'elle se marie avec lui.

- Je…ne peux pas me marier avec vous, déclara-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ? Demanda-t-il faussement intéressé.

- Parce que vous-vous êtes un vampire ! Et puis on ne se connaît même pas.

Il eut un petit rire moqueur.

- Tu es vraiment naïve. Tu crois vraiment aux vampires ? Son visage était inexpressif.

Ce n'était pas un vampire ?

- Mais les yeux rouges et –

- Ça ? Ses yeux virèrent soudainement au rouge. Ce sont des pupilles héréditaires. Elles sont transmises de génération en génération chez les Uchiwa.

- M-mais tout à l'heure, dans la forêt...

- Oh, j'ai juste trouvé amusant de jouer avec toi. D'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Dans cette famille, la succession se fait seulement si l'héritier s'est engagé à une femme. Et pas de bol pour toi, je t'ai choisie. Tu tiendras donc ce rôle.

La vérité était très dure à avaler pour Hinata. Il se foutait donc vraiment d'elle. La colère commençait à lui monter au cerveau. Elle serrait les poings tellement forts que des marques se dessinaient sur ses paumes.

- Tu-tu me dégoûtes, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Rien que ça ? Il eut un sourire en coin.

Hinata était consternée. Il était prêt à gâcher une vie uniquement pour s'amuser ? Seul un monstre serait capable de faire une telle chose. Il la dégoûtait vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'une personne la mettait autant hors d'elle. Son cœur battait de rage.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis se leva. Sasuke croisa les bras et se contenta de la fixer, impassible.

Hinata se dirigea comme une furie à la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de franchir celle-ci.

- S-si tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux, tu-tu... Elle respira doucement et reprit, je-je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ton jouet.

- Crois-tu vraiment avoir le choix ?

Elle ne répondit rien et franchit la porte. Elle quitta cette maudite demeure aussi vite qu'elle put espérant ne plus jamais y retourner.


	3. Gentleman

**Note : **Il s'agit là de l'ancien chapitre 3 ainsi que l'ancien chapitre 4 que j'ai décidé de réunir en un seul chapitre. Il sera donc désormais le chapitre 3 ayant pour titre Gentleman.

Relisez le si vous voulez en apprendre plus, sur l'histoire, car j'ai modifié, ajouté et supprimé certain passage, à vôtres aises donc.

Et donc le chapitre suivant est l'ancien chapitre 5 qui est maintenant le chapitre 4 et l'ancien chapitre 6 est le chapitre 5. Je ne sais pas si j'ai tout bien expliqué...

Le chapitre 6 sera donc un nouveau chapitre.

Je sais c'est galère tout cela.

Désolé pour la gène occasionné. Et surtout bonne lecture

* * *

******Chapitre 3 : ********Gentleman**

Hinata courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Il devait être horriblement tard, et elle était encore loin de son domicile.

Commençant à s'essouffler, elle ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter. Elle se courba et posa les mains sur ses deux genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Elle mit la main dans la poche de son manteau, cherchant son portable. Après plusieurs tapotements dans celle-ci, elle ne trouva rien. Se maudissant, elle constata qu'elle avait dût le faire tomber dans la forêt plus tôt.

Toujours le souffle court, elle se redressa et essaya de marcher rapidement. Le froid commençait à lui brûler les extrémités de son nez et de ses lèvres, bien que ce ne fût toujours pas l'hiver. Elle fouilla dans son sac et y prit ses gants qu'elle enfila.

Peu importe comment elle retournait cette histoire dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ne pouvait pas être réelle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle suivie au juste? Peut-être parce qu'elle pensait que c'était un véritable vampire. Elle reconnue que sur le moment cela était assez excitant. Qui ne rêverait pas quun magnifique vampire s'intéresse à soi ? Elle avait sans doute trop regardé de films dans ce genre.

Elle était vraiment trop stupide. Les créatures fantastiques n'existaient pas ! C'était un fait.

Une brise souffla et Hinata ramena ses mains le long de ses bras et les frotta doucement. Elle continuait à marcher dans cette nuit austère, éclairée par la seule lumière de la lune.

« _Mais ces pupilles, elles étaient aussi bien magnifique qu'effrayante._ »

Elle rougit à cette pensée. Non il ne le fallait pas. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas net.

Elle était tellement préoccupée par ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée à l'entrée du domaine du clan. Les hommes de main à son père y étaient présents. Ils faisaient des groupes afin de commencer à la rechercher. L'un après l'avoir aperçue s'écria, « Mademoiselle Hinata » et tous arrêtèrent leurs gestes. Ils allèrent immédiatement prévenir le chef et Hoheto Hyûga s'avança vers elle. I_l se pencha de manière à avoir son visage à la même hauteur que le sien_ afin de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il plongea son regard de lait dans celui de la jeune fille. Il lui demanda où elle était passé etlui dit que son père était très en colère contre elle.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le bureau d'Hiashi. Celui-ci prit soin de fermer les grandes portes de son bureau, afin d'éviter qu'ils soient dérangés en pleine discussion. Il s'assit dans son grand fauteuil qui avait l'air d'être d'un confort infini. Hinata s'était placée face à lui, debout. Comme à son habitude, son regard était dirigé vers le bas, fixant ses pieds, craignant la colère de son père.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce.

Brisant enfin celui-ci, Hiashi questionna sa fille.

- Où étais-tu Hinata ? Sa voix grondait légèrement.

Sa fille ne répondit rien, ce qui avait vraiment le don de l'agacer.

- Hinata !

Sa voix se fit plus dure et plus forte cette fois. Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et tressaillit. Elle se courba immédiatement pour s'excuser. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire où elle était. Elle en avait elle même à peine conscience.

- Je-je suis désolée, p-père. C'était là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

- Où se trouve ton cellulaire ?

- Je- je l'ai perdue dans la forêt, je-je crois.

Hiashi fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'y faisais-tu ?

Hinata porta sa main à sa bouche prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ça lui avait échappé.

- Je-je voulais prendre un raccourci pour arriver plu rapidement à la maison. J'ai…donc emprunté le chemin de la forêt. M-mais je me suis ensuite rendue compte que je l'avais égaré. J'y-'j-y-j'y suis donc restée pour-pour-pour... Elle ne pouvait plus continuer. C'était la première fois qu'elle mentait intentionnellement.

Son père l'avait évidemment remarqué. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, les bégaiements de sa fille se faisaient plus intenses.

Hinata prit une grande bouffé d'air, et poursuivit.

- J'y suis restée tout ce temps es-sayant de le retrouver, conclut-elle. Elle se redressa puis s'inclina aussitôt. Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Tu préfères donc perdre ton temps pour des choses aussi futiles ? Tu n'es pas digne de conduire ce clan. Finit-il sèchement. Maintenant, va, et prépare toi pour ton entraînement.

- O-oui. Elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Bien qu'il fût presque vingt deux heures, Hinata n'était pas étonnée que son père lui fasse rattraper l'entraînement qu'elle avait manqué aujourd'hui. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas diné.

Après l'entrainement, elle était complètement épuisée. Elle venait de subir deux heures d'entraînement acharné. C'était une sorte d'entraînement spécifique au prochain chef. Mais le hic est qu'il avait été programmé par des hommes, pour des hommes. Cet entraînement n'était absolument pas adapté pour une jeune fille, mais son père refusait de le faire modifier. Il lui disait pour la « motiver » ou la décourager qu'il était persuadé qu'Hanabi serait capable de l'accomplir.

Elle marchait difficilement vers sa chambre. Elle pénétra dans celle-ci, plongée dans le noir. Elle tapota le mur de sa main gauche espérant trouver l'interrupteur mais en vain. Elle tomba à terre, totalement affaiblie.

Après s'être difficilement relevée, elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers son lit. Elle s'y écroula presque, tirant les draps en satin vers son visage. Quelques traces d'humidité se dessinaient dessus. Elle en avait assez. Elle était en colère et tellement épuisée. Elle tourna son visage sur le coté, les larmes continuaient à parcourir son visage et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Hinata eut le bonheur de découvrir de grosses bosses autour de ses yeux. Ils étaient complètement gonflés. Elle se regarda dans le miroir appuyant légèrement sur ceux-ci. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

C'était Neji. Il lui demanda s'il pouvait entrer. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Sa présence la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'amener à lui parler. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il la détestait. C'est ce que son comportement à son égard disait en tout cas.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, elle s'immobilisa immédiatement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne se sentait vraiment pas rassurée. Heureusement que la porte était restée ouverte…

- Où étais-tu hier, Hinata ? Le fait qu'il prononce son prénom ainsi fit battre son cœur. Tu sais, tout le monde, était vraiment inquiet...Même moi !

Lui inquiet ? Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

- Et puis...

Il écarquilla les yeux, Hinata, tes yeux ! Il plaça délicatement son indexe sur le menton de sa cousine, pour lui faire lever son visage vers le haut. Ses yeux étaient tellement gonflés qu'elle arrivait difficilement à les maintenir ouverts.

De son autre main, il posa quelques doigts sur les bosses.

- On dirait bien qu'ils sont remplis d'eau. Tu as dû beaucoup pleurer n'est ce pas ?

- Ce...n'est rien.

Elle baissa la tête faisant en même temps se retirer les doigts de son cousin, de son visage et recula.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher ou tu seras en retard, termina-il.

- O-oui.

Il quitta la pièce sans même lui adresser un regard. Cela le dégoûtait horriblement de faire tout cela, mais il le fallait bien.

Hinata ne comprenait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi était-il soudainement si gentil et attentionné ?

Ne s'attardant pas là-dessus, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle partit ensuite au lycée accompagnée de son cousin qui pour la première fois avait décidé de faire la route avec elle.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Sasuke descendait prendre le petit déjeuner avec ces ascendants.

Aujourd'hui, seul son père était présent. Il ne savait pas où sa mère se trouvait et cela lui était bien égal.

Comme à son habitude, il ne salua pas son père et prit directement place à table. Une domestique vint immédiatement lui servir une tasse de café. Aussitôt posé, il s'en saisit et déposa ses fines lèvres sur le haut de la tasse et y bu une gorgée. Le voyant faire, la domestique rougit. Cachant son visage avec le plateau, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, inconsciemment et les caressa doucement. Elle aurait certainement souhaité que ces délicates lèvres effleurent les siennes plutôt que cette tasse.

Voyant que celle-ci tardait à s'en aller, Sasuke lui intima de déguerpir en vitesse, elle lui pompait son air.

De nouveau seul, son père décida d'engager la conversation. Il porta de nouveau son attention vers la tasse.

- Sasuke, rediscutons de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, commença son père, mais son fils ne dit rien.

Fugaku décida de poursuivre.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment sérieux avec cette femme mais si tu as vraiment l'intention de l'épouser, il va falloir que tu lui contes toute l'histoire de notre famille afin de n'avoir aucun secret envers elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, pour cela.

- Je ne doute pas de tes capacités d'orateur, mais si elle venait à ne pas accepter cette confidence, que feras-tu ?

Il ne répondit rien, et but une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

- Si cela venait à ne pas se passer comme prévu, tu sais que nous devrons prendre des mesures, n'est ce pas ?!

- Et de quel genre ? demanda t-il, faussement naïf.

- Tu sais pertinemment de quoi il s'agit, rétorqua t-il les sourcils froncés. Il faut vraiment que tu fasses ton possible pour que cette fille devienne une Uchiwa. Son regard brûlait d'un désir plus qu'ardent. Et cela effraya légèrement son fils.

Sasuke finit sa tasse, ignorant les remarques de son père.

- Bon si vous avez fini, je vais me retirer, j'ai cours dans quelques instants.

- Je veux cette fille, Sasuke !

Il quitta la pièce pour se rendit dans la salle d'étude, se remémorant les parole de son père. Il la voulait ? Cela commençait vraiment à virer à l'obsession pour son père. Et si, Hinata venait à l'aimer, faisant ainsi échouer son plan ?

« _Non, pensa t-il, elle me déteste._ »

Et c'était justement pour cela que ça allait marcher.

Il entra finalement dans sa salle d'étude afin de participer à son cours.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Neji et Hinata rentraient ensemble du lycée. Depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés. Il commençait à y avoir une petite complicité entre eux, bien qu'elle fût encore timide.

Ils se racontaient des petites anecdotes de leurs enfances, sortaient ensemble le week-end et il l'aidait même à l'entrainement. Hinata riait aux larmes alors que Neji souriait légèrement. Un sourire forcé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte principale du clan, ils remarquèrent une voiture de luxe. Ils se regardèrent et s'interrogèrent. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

Lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la salle de séjour, ils purent distinguer deux voix.

- Veuillez répéter.

- Je souhaite faire de votre fille, ma femme.

Hinata s'arrêta pétrifiée. Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille autres. Entendant ces mots, Neji se précipita dans le salon.

Face à son oncle était assis un jeune homme, brun, dont les cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage. Son regard exprimait une profonde détermination ainsi qu'une confiance en lui absolue.

Neji se courba légèrement pour les saluer. Il se redressa rapidement et tourna son visage vers son oncle.

- Mon oncle, qui est cet homme ? Demanda-t-il, tournant le regard vers Sasuke.

Le brun se leva.

- Mon nom est Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Un Uchiwa ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Son ton se faisait presque agressif. Il était clairement sur la défensive.

Sasuke eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis là pour demander la main d'Hinata Hyûga.

Neji se sentit pâlir. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas maintenant. Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son oncle, le suppliant du regard, de lui expliquer le pourquoi de cette situation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, de timides pas se firent entendre et Hinata pénétra dans la pièce. Hanabi, aussi présente, observait ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans dire un mot.

Hiashi fixa Hinata de son regard dur et l'intima de s'asseoir. Tous la suivirent du regard, pendant qu'elle s'exécutait. Sasuke reprit lui aussi place dans le fauteuil, amusé par la situation.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé.

Voilà comment la scène se présentait. Hiashi était assis dans un canapé. Se trouvant face à lui, Sasuke, dont les jambes croisés l'une sur l'autre, montrait clairement sa confiance en lui. Neji et Hanabi se trouvaient respectivement à la gauche et à la droite du chef, debout. Et Hinata se trouvait sur le fauteuil à l'opposé des deux canapés.

Hiashi ne prit pas la parole immédiatement, laissant volontairement à chacun des principaux concernésun temps de réflexion nécessaire, afin qu'ils puissent préparer leur argument, car ce débat allait être déplaisant.

Hinata était dans une impasse, puisque parler reviendrait à dire tout ce qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Il valait mieux jouer la carte du silence (comme elle savait si bien le faire).

Après un long moment de silence, il était temps de faire une mise au point. Hiashi fit donc entendre sa voix.

- Hinata, explique-nous la raison de tout ceci, puisqu'il est question de toi.

-...

- Il m'impatiente de le savoir, ironisa son père.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui se tramait vraiment. Neji suppliait intérieurement qu'elle dise quelque chose. Non, qu'elle refuse tout simplement. Sinon, son plan serait vain.

- Je-je ne sais quoi dire, finit-elle par dire honnêtement.

- Tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer qui est cet homme et ce qu'il représente pour toi, intervint Neji.

- C'est-c'est...

_« Aller Hinata, dit le, dit qu'il ne représente rien »_

- Si je peux me permettre Monsieur Hyûga, intervint Sasuke, Hinata et moi sommes amants ! N'est-il donc pas normal pour deux personnes qui s'aiment de s'unir ?

- Vraiment ? rétorqua Neji, depuis combien de temps vous fréquentez vous ? Et pourquoi, Hinata ne nous a jamais parlé de vous ?

- Le temps n'a pas d'importance lorsque l'on s'aime, vous savez, rétorqua malicieusement le brun.

Neji se tut mais continua de le fusiller du regard. Ça sentait la mascarade à plein nez. Cet homme devait lui faire du chantage. La question c'était pourquoi ?

Hanabi observait la scène et s'interrogea. Si sa sœur venait à quitter le domicile familiale pour s'unir à une personne extérieur elle ne sera plus le successeur légitime. Elle s'agenouilla près de son père et lui tira la manche pour attirer son attention. Elle lui soumit ses idées et son père acquiesça.

- Si tu quittes ce clan dans l'intention de t'unir à une personne extérieur au clan, tu perdras tous tes droits ici ! Mais bien sûr, je ne me mêlerai pas de ta vie... privée et ne te poserai aucune question. C'est à toi que revient le devoir de décider de ton avenir. Il plissa légèrement les yeux et finit par dire, que comptes-tu faire, Hinata ?

- NON ! MON ONCLE, JE M'Y OPPOSE FERMEMENT. Hurla nerveusement Neji. Il se reprit, se raclant la gorge. Je-je pense que cet homme nuit à Hinata. Je pense qu'il lui fait du chantage ! Il dit ces mots en pointant l'intrus.

Ils avaient pratiquement tous sursauté au brusque haussement de voix, mis à part Sasuke, qui eut un sourire narquois.

- Neji, je comprends tes sentiments, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour elle.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa fille aînée.

- Hinata, que comptes-tu faire ?

Hinata était prise au dépourvu. Il était hors de question pour elle de devenir la femme d'un homme manipulateur et calculateur. Sa seule motivation était d'accéder à l'héritage de sa famille.

Elle commençait à trembler. Elle se demandait pourquoi son père n'était pas intervenu pour tout simplement refuser? Il aurait pu décider à sa place en tant que père. Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à ce que ce soit elle qui choisisse ?

La réponse était qu'il voulait tout simplement se débarrasser d'elle et elle l'avait bien compris. Elle était un frein au clan. C'est vrai, Hanabi était faite pour être l'héritière. Et elle, dans tout cela, n'était rien, vraiment rien. Elle ne savait que mettre son père dans l'embarras. Après tout, elle allait perdre la succession de son propre clan pour que lui, Sasuke puisse accéder au sien. C'était finalement un mal pour un bien n'est-ce pas ?

Ce serait certainement mieux pour le clan qu'elle s'en aille. Et puis, c'était peut-être là l'occasion pour elle de se marier. Certes, ça ne sera pas un mariage d'amour mais ça lui suffisait puisqu'elle enlevait un lourd fardeau des épaules de son clan. Elle !

Hinata continuait à s'interroger. Etait-il mieux qu'elle se « sacrifie » et soit malheureuse toute sa vie ou qu'au contraire, elle fasse plonger le clan ?

- Je-je... Elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer ces mots, elle ne voulait pas s'engager à lui. Il aurait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre, elle n'aurait pas autant hésité. Mais pas lui. De plus, elle connaissait ses motivations.

Sasuke la regardait se battre intérieurement. Il savait qu'au vu de la situation qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser. Hanabi priait pour qu'elle s'en aille. Neji avait les yeux grands ouverts et tournait la tête de droite à gauche, l'incitant à refuser. Et son père, Hiashi exigeait sa réponse.

- J-j-j-j-j-j' accepte, dit-elle difficilement.

- Mon oncle ! Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser faire...

- NEJI !

Il se releva du canapé

- Très bien, monsieur Uchiwa, veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau et toi Hinata, va faire tes valises, finit-il sèchement.

.

.

Prenant directement place sur un fauteuil sans même y avoir été invité, Sasuke croisa les jambes. Hiashi s'installa derrière son bureau, face à face à Sasuke.

- Je sais… ce que vous êtes, vous les Uchiwa. Et je sais aussi ce que vous voulez à ma fille.

- Vraiment, et qui somme nous, monsieur Hyûga ?

Hiashi, fronça les sourcils.

- La seule raison pour laquelle je vous la donne est qu'elle ne me sert absolument en rien. Ce n'est qu'un fardeau qui m'encombre. Vous la donner, me permet de faire, d'Hanabi le légitime successeur et ainsi, je pourrais dès demaincommencer l'entrainement d'Hanabi.

- Vous êtes un monstre sans cœur.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je suis le vrai monstre dans cette pièce ?

.

.

Pendant qu'il roulait, Hinata n'avait cessé de pleurer, le visage tourné vers la vitre. Sasuke l'observait. Cette situation était de sa faute. Il en était conscient mais il avait vraiment besoin d'elle, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais devant elle. Et puis c'était la personne idéale pour ça. Elle n'était pas du tout grande gueule, et il pourrait aisément lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Gardant son enthousiasme pour lui, il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention d'Hinata mais celle-ci ne fit rien.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est toi qui a accepté, je ne t'ai pas mis de couteau sous la gorge que je sache, commença-t-il pour entamer la conversation. Il eut pour seul réponse le regard noir, plein de larme d'Hinata.

Sasuke se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux la consoler. Après tout, il était à présent fiancé, il fallait démarrer ce nouveau statut avec douceur et gentillesse.

Cela tombait bien, puisqu'il avait une manière très efficace de consoler la gente féminine.

Il s'approcha lentement vers elle, il s'assit à ses côtés. Il tourna son visage et la regarda intensément dans les yeux. Il caressait lentement sa joue, en faisant glisser ses doigts de bas en haut lentement. Il savait que les femmes aimaient beaucoup quand il faisait ça. Ça marchait à tous les coups.

- Ça va aller Hinata, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il fit glisser sa main le long de la cuisse de cette dernière, la faisant remonter jusque sous sa jupe, où ses caresses se firent plus appuyées et importantes. En même temps, il lui déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou et descendait lentement vers sa poitrine.

Hinata n'en revenait pas. Il était vraiment sérieux là ? Sa vie était gâchée à cause de Lui mais il trouvait quand même le moyen de faire ça ? Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le gifla avec toute la force et la haine qu'elle put mettre dans sa main.

Une belle marque carmin se dessina sur sa joue. Il tiqua. Il n'avait jamais reçu de gifle d'une autre que de sa mère et cela le plongea dans un état de fureur absolu. La rage lui monta à la tête, elle venait de signer sa fin. Une seule émotion se lisait dans son regard, la haine !

Il lui attrapa les deux bras et la mit à terre. Il se mit au-dessus elle, et l'immobilisa. Il tenait fermement les poignets de sa victime afin qu'elle ne lui échappe pas.

- Que crois-tu faire ? Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une seule seconde que cette frêle gamine ose le frapper, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa !

Il la toisait de son regard le plus arrogant, la colère se lisant clairement sur son visage.

Hinata était trop surprise pour pouvoir crier. Elle trouvait que sa réaction était démesurée. Ce n'était qu'une « petite » gifle. Elle ne pouvait que fermer les yeux attendant sa sentence. Elle craignait de savoir ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver. Il lui déchira sa chemise laissant ainsi dévoiler son soutien-gorge.

- J'avais l'intention d'être doux avec toi, mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis. Que peux-tu faire maintenant ?

_« Un gentleman est un monsieur qui fait des choses qu'aucun gentleman ne devrait faire, mais Qui les fait de la manière dont seul un gentleman pourrait les faire* ...»_

**Fin de l'arc "Il suffit parfois d'un hasard pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui nous marquera à jamais"**

* * *

**Note:** C'est une citation mais je ne peux vous dire de qui elle est.


	4. Arc n2: Elle est ma futur femme

******Arc n°2: ********Minime révélation**

******Chapitre 4********: Elle est ma futur femme**

Les yeux pratiquement sortis de leurs orbites, Hinata fixait Sasuke. Elle ne bougeait pas et ne se débattait pas non plus, mais les battements de son cœur pouvaient affirmer qu'elle était terrorisée. Elle était pétrifiée telle une statue, et seuls ses yeux pétillaient de terreur.

Elle ne pensait plus, attendant simplement sa sentence.

Sasuke la regardait visiblement remonté par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se trouvait toujours au-dessus d'elle, ses mains fermement serrées autour des siennes, la toisant de haut en bas avec un air légèrement dégoûté sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se débattait pas et se laissait faire gentiment. Cette fille était vraiment insignifiante et n'avait apparemment aucun courage. Un sourire hautain se dessina sur son visage.

- Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ton père ne s'est pas opposé au fait que tu quittes ta demeure... et ton clan ! Il avait volontairement appuyé sur la fin de la phrase et poursuivit :

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une incapable, le genre de personne à rater absolument tout ce qu'elle entreprend.

Il avait dit cela plus parce qu'il était vexé qu'elle lui ait résisté que parce qu'il le pensait. Bien sûr, Hinata ne répondit rien. Elle avait l'habitude d'être traitée comme une moins que rien et encaissa toutes ses paroles, sans sourciller.

Sasuke la toisa une dernière fois avant de finalement la lâcher. Il se releva brutalement ne manquant pas de mettre un coup de pied (accidentellement bien sûr) à Hinata qui grimaça.

Il reprit place dans le siège de la limousine, croisant ses bras et ses jambes. Il se tourna vers les vitres teintées et ferma les yeux, l'ignorant complètement.

Hinata était restée à terre essayant de comprendre la situation.

Lorsqu'elle en eut conscience, tout son corps se mit à frissonner et bientôt, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Prenant le temps de respirer doucement, elle se releva lentement et se dirigea vers le siège se trouvant face à Sasuke, essayant en même temps d'arranger ses vêtements afin de garder un peu de pudeur. Elle baissa la tête, et joignit ses mains à celle-ci. Ces pleures se faisaient plus fort et de légers sons se firent entendre. Sasuke ouvrit un œil et tourna légèrement le visage vers elle. Il lui grogna de se taire, car il aimerait se reposer avant d'arriver. Et bien entendu, les pleures d'Hinata se firent un peu plus silencieux.

A l'intérieur de la limousine, il régnait un silence de mort. Même le bruit de leurs respirations ne se faisait pas entendre. Hinata avait arrêtée de renifler bruyamment et priait à présent intérieurement que le manoir ne se trouve plus très loin. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance qui régnait dans la voiture.

Son souhait fut vite exaucé puisque la limousine s'arrêta.

Le conducteur sortit en premier du véhicule, fit le tour et s'arrêta devant la portière se trouvant face à Sasuke. Il la saisit d'un geste simple, ni trop rapide, ni trop lent et la ramena vers lui afin que la porte s'ouvre avant de s'incliner.

Un premier pied foula le sol avant de s'y poser, rapidement suivit d'un second. Sasuke se releva doucement de son siège et bientôt sa tête, dont les cheveux avaient l'air d'être aussi doux que du velours apparut.

Après le passage de son maître, le chauffeur se redressa et referma la porte avant de se diriger vers la seconde portière. Il la saisit puis s'inclina et Hinata en sortit. Elle lui gratifia d'un bref sourire pour le remercier, puis il ferma la portière.

Ils se mirent en route vers le manoir.

Une fois arrivés devant les grandes portes de celui-ci, Hinata commença à se sentir mal, très mal. Elle s'était pourtant juré qu'elle ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette demeure, mais elle était de nouveau là, à peine quelques semaines plus tard.

Le chauffeur murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Sasuke, s'inclina et s'éclipsa.

Sasuke et Hinata franchirent les grandes portes. Ils parcouraient le manoir, montant de grands escaliers, et traversant des couloirs plus long les uns que les autres.

Il continuait à l'ignorer royalement. C'était incroyable. On aurait dit qu'il avait un don pour cela tellement il le faisait à la perfection.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte sombre, signalant ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. L'aura qui se dégageait de cette dernière n'était pas très accueillante.

Les mains d'Hinata se faisaient de plus en plus moites à mesure que son angoisse grandissait. Voyant que son « fiancé » ne réagissait pas, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Ils s'élargirent lorsqu'elle vit que la joue qu'elle avait frappée n'avait plus la belle marque cramoisie qu'elle avait laissée. Elle réfléchit un instant et ne s'attarda pas sur ce fait. Il s'agissait peut-être de l'autre joue.

Après avoir longuement fixé cette porte de son regard blasé, Sasuke se tourna vers sa pseudo-fiancée. Son visage était toujours aussi fermé et il la fixa d'un regard dur, lui suggérant de boire ses paroles sans objecter.

- Surtout, commença t-il, tu ne parles pas sauf pour répondre à une question et ta réponse sera aussi brève que possible... Et évite de baisser le regard.

Hinata fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle était ici contre sa volonté, triste et sans repère et il se permettait de lui dire comment elle devait se conduire ? Ça n'allait sûrement pas se passer comme ça. Trouvant le courage nécessaire pour lui faire face, elle répliqua essayant d'être le plus _convaincante _possible:

- Et pourquoi d-devrais-j-je faire ce que tu me d-dis ?

Sasuke fronça à son tour les sourcils et plongea ses pupilles sombres dans les nacres d'Hinata. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui saisit le menton d'un air menaçant.

- Si tu souhaites te rebeller, essaies au moins de ne pas bégayer ! Peut-être que tu _seras_ plus crédible ! Cracha-t-il à son visage employant un ton mi moqueur, mi-dur.

Elle détourna son regard mais ne baissa pas la tête. Il lâcha et sans même lui avoir demandé si elle était prête à ré-affronter sa famille, il entra dans la pièce sans frapper. Un dîner avait été organisé afin que les membres de la famille et la fiancée fassent plus ample connaissance.

* * *

Après que les deux « amoureux » eurent quitté la maison, un silence de plomb s'était installé dans la pièce. Hanabi abordait un grand sourire béat, qui illuminait son doux visage. Ce serait elle l'héritière du clan Hyûga et même si la fin du monde venait à être annoncée pour les prochains jours, cela n'enlèverait rien à son bonheur.

Mais la haine décomposait le visage d'ange de son cousin. Sa mâchoire était tellement crispée que le son de ses dents s'entre-crochant laissait échapper des bruits de craquements. Il essayait de ne pas exploser. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés, que des marques blanches apparaissaient sur ses phalanges. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il frappa du poing la table. La personne qui lui aurait permis d'atteindre son but, d'avoir un meilleur statut, non, d'être au sommet, était en train de lui échapper et il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il releva son regard plein de colère vers son oncle relâchant en même temps la pression de son poing.

- Mon oncle, commença-t-il impatiemment, pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? Il se pourrait qu'elle soit en danger avec cet homme.

Hiashi ne répondit rien, comme à son habitude. Il se tourna vers Hanabi qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle devait quitter la pièce. Comprenant que son oncle était plus disposé à l'écouter, il enchaîna plus calmement, la voix légèrement éteinte.

- Nous commencions à peine à nous rapprocher, à nous découvrir et à nous comprendre mutuellement. Je prenais vraiment plaisir à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur et... je pense que c'était réciproque.

A ces mots, Hiashi scruta son neveu. Ce qu'il disait là le surprenait réellement. Il avait vu que ces derniers temps Neji et sa fille s'étaient vraiment rapprochés mais il ne pensait pas que le fait que sa cousine s'éloigne de lui, le toucherait autant.

- Je ne peux rien pour toi Neji, je lui ai laissé le choix et elle a fait son choix. Tu étais là n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Neji ne comprenait justement pas pourquoi, il lui avait laissé le choix ! Hiashi enchaîna.

- Je comprends tes motivations, mon neveu, mais je ne te laisserai pas te servir de moi afin de parvenir à tes rêves. Si tu comptes quand même le faire, je ferais alors tout pour que tu n'y accèdes pas ! Et si tu veux reconquérir Hinata, tu devras y arriver seul. C'est ton combat.

Neji n'en revenait pas. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se repassa les paroles de son oncle dans sa caboche. Il ne l'empêchait pas de récupérer Hinata mais au contraire, l'y poussait. Il sourit à cette pensée qui lui redonna espoir.

- J'ai saisi mon oncle.

Son regard se fit plus déterminé. Il s'inclina avant d'aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Hiashi ne pouvait qu'être fier de la réaction de son neveu. Il se dit que cette petite histoire allait le divertir un petit moment.

* * *

Le dîner avec la famille Uchiwa s'était plutôt bien passé. Hinata n'avait ouvert la bouche que pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui avait posées. Ses réponses étaient brèves mais satisfaisantes, ce qui fit le bonheur de Sasuke.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers la chambre du jeune homme. Il l'ouvrit et y pénétra en premier. Hinata le suivit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué certains détails la première fois qu'elle y était venue mais celle-cifaisait au moins deux fois la sienne et il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, sous lequel était posé un grand tapis de velours noir. Sasuke se débarrassa de sa veste et se dirigea nonchalamment vers son lit. Il s'écroula littéralement sur celui-ci satisfait que la soirée se soit plutôt bien passée. Il ferma les yeux et entreprit de s'endormir mais la voix d'Hinata l'interrompit.

- Où est ce que je vais…dormir ? Hésita t-elle à lui demander et la réponse de Sasuke ne se fit pas vraiment attendre.

- Par terre !

- Ah… soupira t-elle silencieusement

Heureusement qu'il y avait un tapis qui avait l'air d'être aussi doux qu'un nuage. Elle se coucha à terre d'un air dépité essayant de faire plier son hôte.

- Tiens ! Il lui balança un drap ainsi que l'un de ses nombreux oreillers. Au moins tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas de cœur !

«_C'est vrai que se servir des gens afin d'accéder à ses rêves est synonyme d'une grande bonté, pensa t-elle_. »

Elle cilla et le remercia, uniquement pour la forme.

Elle se recoucha sur le sol mais cette fois-ci la tête sur l'oreiller et le corps ensevelit sous le drap. Sasuke semblait déjà s'être endormit puisqu'il ne faisait plus de bruit. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour sa famille puis s'endormit.

_Le lendemain matin_

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il regarda son réveil. Il était sept heures. Il se redressa péniblement et se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une brosse à dent à la main, il aperçut Hinata endormit comme une masse.

«_Comment peut-elle dormir aussi profondément sur quelque chose d'aussi inconfortable que le sol_?_S'interrogea t-il_»

Il resta debout à l'observer quelques instants en se brossant en même temps les dents, puis se redirigea vers la salle de bains afin de vider sa cavité buccale de toute cette mousse. Il s'habilla soigneusement avant de retourner dans la chambre.

Il s'avança vers le lit et balança un oreiller qui s'écrasa sur la face endormi d'Hinata. Elle se releva d'un bond.

- Lèves-toi, tu vas être en retard ! Il prit sa montre de luxe qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet la veille et l'attacha à son poignet et lui dit :

- Tu trouveras ton uniforme propre dans la penderie.

Elle s'activa et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en sortie, elle resta debout plantée devant son pseudo fiancé attendant la suite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu devrais te dépêcher, il est déjà 7h45.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours…toi ?

- Non, je ne suis pas comme vous ! Allez dans une école d'autant plus public, et me mélanger aux gens ?

Il eut un rire moqueur devant cette énorme absurdité. Il poursuivit :

- Prends le premier escalier que tu croiseras, tourne à gauche, puis à droite. Tu y trouveras un chauffeur qui t'accompagneras jusqu'à ton... lycée.

_« Et la mégalomanie se fait soigner... pensa t-elle devant tant d'orgueil »_

Se sachant déjà en retard, elle suivit ses instructions en courant. Elle trouva effectivement ledit chauffeur qui tenait le petit déjeuner dans un petit sac en papier marron qu'il lui tendit. Ils se mirent en route vers le lycée.

Le calme régnait dans le véhicule. Hinata pouvait enfin se détendre et prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner grâce à une table intégré à la banquette. Le chauffeur lui avait assuré qu'elle ne serait pas en retard. Dix minutes passèrent et le chauffeur s'arrêta enfin. Il ouvrit la portière et Hinata sortit de la voiture. Elle le remercia, prit son sac et sortit de la voiture. Le chauffeur lui affirma qu'il allait revenir la chercher à la fin des cours.

- Heu... je pense que je vais d'abord passer chez moi... récupérer certaines choses.

- Comme vous le voulez mademoiselle Hinata. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous y accompagnerais.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, ma maison n'est pas très loin du lycée et je...

- J'insiste vraiment, la coupa t-il.

- D-d'accord.

Il s'inclina et s'en alla. La première sonnerie retentit, et tous les élèves pressèrent le pas vers l'entrée du lycée et Hinata en fit de même.

Elle marchait discrètement vers sa salle de classe, rasant comme à son habitude les murs. A son entrée dans la salle, tout le monde la regarda mais ils reprirent assez rapidement leurs conversations. Elle prit place à sa table et sortit un cahier vierge de son sac.

Le cours commença et elle prit des notes.

La pose de dix heures arriva assez rapidement. Les élèves en profitaient pour se détendre en écoutant un peu de musique, discutant entre eux, ou encore en se baladant à travers les autres classes afin de voir leurs amis ou même leurs petits copains.

Hinata, elle était allée aux toilettes. Elle n'en avait pas eu le temps ce matin et ne pouvait plus tenir.

Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle rassembla ses notes et les feuilleta rapidement afin de voir si elle avait pris le cours correctement. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit un petit bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit :

_« Retrouve-moi dans la cour du lycée à la pause déjeuner. »_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se retourna et regarda autour d'elle, mais aucun regard ne s'était tourné vers elle. Qui pouvait bien lui avoir laissé cette lettre ? Neji ou peut-être Sasuke ? Elle passa tout le reste du cours à peser le pour et le contre quant à savoir s'il fallait y ailler ou pas.

Midi sonna et elle se dirigea, le morceau de papier à la main vers la cour du lycée.

Elle patienta quelques minutes se demandant ce que l'un ou l'autre pouvait bien lui vouloir. Hinata entendit quelque pas dans son dos et se retourna lentement.

- Kimimaro... Kagûya ?

C'était un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux décolorés. Il avait dix-sept ans et se trouvait dans la même classe qu'Hinata. Il avait la particularité d'avoir deux gros points rouges aux extrémités de son front.

- Oh, je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon prénom, Hinata.

- J-je ne savais pas non plus que tu connaissais é-également le mien.

Il lui sourit simplement en guise de réponse. Elle se sentait gênée et mal à l'aise. S'il se trouvait là, ça voulait dire que c'était lui qui avait laissé le mot. Mais pourquoi ? Ils étaient dans la même classe depuis plusieurs années et jamais il ne lui avait adressé le moindre regard. Ce revirement de situation lui faisait assez peur. Il s'avançait vers elle et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, elle reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur extérieur froid à son dos.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, et il est assez voyant. Je ne voulais pas le montrer aux autres, c'est pourquoi j'ai voulu que nous nous isolions.

- Ah… c-c 'est g-gentil m-mais en quel honneur ?

- Juste comme ça. Ferme les yeux et tends les mains. Ça m'embarrasserais de te le montrer comme cela.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Il mit la main dans sa poche et y sortit un objet tranchant et coupant aussi connu sous le nom de cutter et d'un coup sec lui trancha la gorge. Hinata sentit un coup de vent et ouvrit les yeux voyant que le cadeau tardait à venir. D'un seul coup, une douleur la saisit au niveau du cou et elle agrippa celui-ci.

_« Qu'est-ce que... »_

Elle porta l'attention sur sa main droite et y vit du sang.

- Mince, ce n'est pas assez profond. Permets-moi de recommencer ! déclara Kimimaro.

Elle releva les yeux vers son bourreau et se mit à courir afin de lui échapper. Il la saisit par les cheveux et la mit à terre.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- C'est simple, je vais te dévorer.

- Me...dévorer... ?

Elle essaya de se débattre tant bien que mal mais la pression de sa main était trop forte. Elle attrapa à son tour la main qui saisissait ses cheveux afin que ça lui fasse moins mal.

- S'il te plaît, arrête ! A-arêtes ! Tu me fais mal.

Elle devenait hystérique et ne voulait pas mourir.

- Laisses-toi faire et tout sera rapidement terminé.

- Non, arrête ! Que quelqu'un... Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Elle hurlait de sa voix aiguë mais en vain.

- Tu as vraiment le hic pour te mettre dans des situations désespérées.

Elle aurait reconnus cette voix entre mille. Cette voix si grave dont la dureté révélait un diamant à l'état brut. C'est du moins ce qu'Hinata pensa sur le moment.

- S-Sasuke !

Un brin d'espoir lui était revenu et Hinata sourit. Mais allait-il vraiment l'aider après ce qui s'était passé entre eux ?

Il était apparu certes mais dans les airs, deux ailles d'un noir profond étaient emprisonnées dans son dos. Il se déposa au sol et cessa de battre ses ailles. Il les rangea dans son dos afin qu'elles restent immobiles.

- Un Tengu ? Pourquoi un Tengu se trouve dans une école ?

- Crois-tu que je vais rester les bras croisés alors que tu brutalises ma femme ?

- Q-quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, apeuré.

Sasuke pointa Hinata de son doigt et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Elle est _ma _future femme et je te conseille d'enlever tes sales pattes de son corps.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche ria nerveusement. Face à un Tengu, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à bluffer.

- Et si je…

Ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase, Sasuke le saisit par la gorge le faisant lâcher prise sur Hinata.

- Penses-tu vraiment me tenir tête, à moi, un Uchiwa alors que tu n'as ni corps ni pouvoir ? Disparais !

Une fumée noire s'échappa de sa bouche et le corps frêle de l'hôte glissa au sol, inconscient.

Sasuke se tourna vers Hinata les pupilles d'un rouge sanglant. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et déclara :

- Il est évident qu'ils en ont après toi !


	5. Fuite?

**Chapitre 5****: Fuite ?!**

- Ils en ont après toi, Hinata.

Cette nouvelle fit un bond dans l'esprit de la concernée, mais elle le regarda, impassible. Ils étaient après elle ? Mais qui ? Plus important, elle scruta Sasuke. Ce devait être une blague ou bien était-ce un déguisement ? Que se passait-il ici à la fin ?

Peu importe, elle devait fuir, le plus loin possible de lui et prévenir quelqu'un. Elle se releva et se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Sasuke eut à peine le temps de la voir s'échapper qu'il se mit à la poursuivre. Il l'attrapa par le bras afin de l'arrêter.

- Lâche-moi ! Sale monstre. Sa voix était tremblante et elle essayait en même temps de se dégager de sa poigne.

- Et où comptes, tu aller ?

- C-ça ne te regarde pas, l-lâche moi.

Elle abordait maintenant un visage qui se faisait plus sérieux. Il la lâcha, mais Hinata ne fuit pas. C'était peut-être enfin le moment de lui révéler ce qu'il était réellement.

- Tu te doutais déjà que je n'étais pas humain n'est-ce pas ? Et malgré cela, tu es restée. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la petite fille apeurée.

Elle ne répondit rien. Il est vrai qu'elle s'en doutait, mais la vérité était bien plus dur à avaler. Comme il ne vit aucune réaction de sa part, Sasuke poursuivit.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie. Tu pourrais au moins m'en être reconnaissante.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

_- _Il faudrait aussi peut-être que tu changes de lycée, ici, tu n'es plus en sécurité.

- C'est vrai que je le suis vraiment avec toi, tacla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, et puis si tu m'as sauvé c'est simplement parce que tu as besoin de moi. Va pas dire que c'était juste p-pour m'aider !

- C'est juste ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir tant que je n'aurai pas eu ce que je convoite.

Les ailes noires derrière son dos disparurent comme par magie. Elle observa la scène puis porta la main à son cou. Sa blessure la faisait assez souffrir. Bien que tout cela soit irréel, elle ne pouvait nier ce que lui montraient ses yeux.

Voyant qu'elle était blessée, et avant que l'odeur de son sang n'invite d'autres êtres indésirables, Sasuke lui dit de venir près de lui.

- Il est hors de question que j-je m'approche une fois de plus de t-toi ! Tu n'es qu'un sale monstre, cracha t-elle.

Sasuke tiqua. Cela faisait deux fois qu'elle le traitait de monstre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de le relever la première fois, mais là, elle s'approchait dangereusement de la limite. D'un coup, il sauta vers elle et l'attrapa par le cou sans pour autant effectuer de pression.

- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà suggéré de faire attention à la façon dont tu t'adressais à moi ?

Hinata déglutit difficilement. Il la lâcha et approcha ses fines lèvres près de la blessure à son cou. Il passa sa langue dessus avant d'y plaquer sa bouche. Il serra en même temps son corps contre le sien afin qu'elle ne fuie pas.

Hinata fut d'abord surprise et très vite la douleur de cet acte se fit sentir. Sa salive était comparable à de l'alcool à 90°.

- Aie, t-tu, me fais mal. Lâche-moi !

Sans faire attention à ses jérémiades, il poursuivit jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit totalement fermée. Il la relâcha enfin et s'éloigna légèrement. Elle porta la main à son cou et fut surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre coupure. Elle le regarda à nouveau peu sûre d'elle. C'était comme si elle avait eu la confirmation qu'il n'était pas humain. Maintenant, il fallait savoir qui étaient ces assaillants.

- Q-qui en a après moi ? Demanda-t-elle calme et incertaine.

Il la dévisagea surprit qu'elle ait vite retrouvé son calme. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et répondit froidement :

- Les autres Yokai !

- ...Yokai ? Q-qui sont-ils? Demanda t-elle à nouveau, avec beaucoup d'incompréhension.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil et reprit :

- Sont-ils ?

Elle hocha la tête timidement, le regardant dans les yeux et Sasuke poursuivi :

- Je suis, moi aussi, un Yokai, tu sais, mais... ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Retourne en cours, la pause déjeuner est presque terminée. On se verra plus tard... pour une mise au point.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Hinata ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la situation. Elle fit ce que Sasuke lui suggéra et retourna en cours assez perturbée par tous ces événements. Peut-être aurait-elle une explication plus tard ! C'était dingue, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, trop de choses s'étaient produites autour d'elle.

Hinata resta angoissée tout le reste de la journée. Elle avait craint une autre attaque de l'un de ses autres camarades. Kimimaro n'était pas revenu en cours. Il avait été convenu qu'il rentre chez lui pour le reste de la journée. Certains affirmèrent qu'il avait raconté des choses bizarres, mais qu'ils ne se souvenaient absolument pas, comment il avait atterri dans la cour.

Lorsque les cours finirent, Hinata se rendit à l'entrée du lycée où comme convenu, le chauffeur des Uchiwa l'attendait. Après un long moment d'hésitation, elle décida de faire demi-tour et passer par l'arrière du lycée en sautant le grillage du fond. Discrètement, elle fit le tour du lycée et se mit à courir. Elle ne voulait plus s'approcher de ce Sasuke et tout ce qui l'entourait. Rien que de penser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, lui donnait des frissons.

Elle marchait la tête baissée et à présent, à une allure constante. Arrivée au tournant du trottoir, elle fonça malgré elle dans quelqu'un.

- Oh, p-pardon, je suis désolée, se hâta-elle de dire.

- Ce n'est rien, cela arrive à tout le monde de ne pas regarder devant soi.

Elle leva les yeux et la première chose qui la frappa chez cet inconnu fut son sourire. Un sourire sincèrement beau et apaisant. Un sourire tellement gentil qu'il en était contagieux, et qu'elle le lui rendit timidement. Ces joues rosirent légèrement et elle baissa ces douces prunelles nacrées. L'inconnu continuait à lui sourire et devant sa gêne, il mit son visage à hauteur de celui d'Hinata, qui recula. La première chose, qui le surprit lui, fut son regard de lait.

- Ses perles opalines que tu possèdes sont magnifiques !

- Je-je, elles sont immondes ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois et affirma que lui les trouvait magnifiques. Elle remonta une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et baissa la tête, une nouvelle fois gênée et après l'avoir salué et remercié, elle poursuivit sa route vers chez elle. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un complimentait ses yeux.

Une fois arrivée à sa véritable demeure, elle salua brièvement le personnel de la maison et monta discrètement vers sa chambre pour ne pas croiser son père. Arrivée à destination, elle y entra et prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. En se retournant, elle fut surprise de voir Neji, son cousin fouillant dans son tiroir où se trouvaient ses sous-vêtements.

Entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui, Neji s'était immédiatement retourné de peur d'être surpris. Trop tard, elle le regardait fixement et exigeait des explications. Son visage vira légèrement au rouge et il reposa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, à savoir un boxer de couleur blanche. Il se justifia avec la fameuse phrase:

- Ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois !

Hinata ne le lâcha pas du regard et l'invita même à poursuivre son explication, mais encore fallait-il qu'il en ait une.

- J'étais en train de chercher... un de mes sous-vêtements, égaré...

- D-dans mes affaires ?

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était plus embarrassée que lui. Neji s'était relevé et, se racla la gorge, son ton se fit plus sérieux.

- Oui, je ne sais où j'ai bien pu le mettre. Mais laissons cela de côté ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, mon oncle a dit que tu ne devais plus revenir.

Hinata hésita avant de répondre. Fallait-il vraiment laisser cette affaire de sous-vêtement non résolue ? Oui, il était préférable. Elle répondit donc à sa question lui affirmant qu'elle était venue récupérer quelques vêtements ainsi que ses matériels scolaires comme ses livres et ses cahiers.

Elle fouilla dans sa penderie et y prit un sac assez conséquent. Elle y mit tout ce qu'elle put et le referma. Neji s'était mis près du lit afin de ne pas la déranger.

Lorsqu'elle finit, elle se posta face à lui sans un mot. Ils se regardèrent tous deux comme s'ils n'allaient plus jamais ce revoir. Hinata lui sourit légèrement et au moment où elle allait se détourner, Neji lui attrapa le bras.

- Comment ça va là-bas, Hinata?

La manière dont il avait prononcé son nom fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

- Ça va, mentit-elle. Je n'ai passé qu'une nuit, donc je ne peux pas te dire grand chose.

- Et où... as-tu dormi ?

Neji avait conscience que sa question était gênante et déplacée, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net ! Si elle avait dormi dans le lit de cet homme, jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner.

Il est vrai que la question était délicate, mais elle mentit légèrement afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle avait dormit par terre n'est ce pas ? Il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serrait tellement fort, qu'Hinata en eut mal. Il s'écarta et lui dit :

- Tu sais, tu peux revenir à la maison, si tu veux.

Elle le voulait de tout son cœur, mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Elle s'était engagée et ne pouvait trahir cet engagement.

- Non, je... ne peux pas.

Neji sourcilla.

Son sac à l'épaule, elle s'inclina et entreprit de quitter la pièce.

_Manoir Uchiwa 18h27 pm_

Sasuke déambulait dans le manoir tel un fantôme à la recherche de sa future proie. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il attendait Hinata mais aucune trace de celle-ci. Il n'hésitait pas à demander aux domestiques sur son passage, mais leurs réponses à tous furent négatives. Il se demanda alors s'il avait vraiment bien fait de lui parler de tout cela.

Il était anxieux. Et si elle ne revenait pas ? Non, elle allait revenir, il en était certain ! Elle n'avait nulle part où aller puisque son père la lui avait confiée. Et si elle s'était suicidée ?

Dix neuf heure trente et toujours pas de trace d'Hinata. Sasuke commençait à réellement s'inquiéter, faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Et si par malheur, elle s'était fait attaquer par un Yokai?

Non, impossible, Fume (le chauffeur) devait être avec elle, la protégeant du moindre danger. C'était évident puisqu'il se rappela avoir prononcé à l'encontre de celui-ci :

« _Ne bouge pas du lycée tant que tu n'auras pas aperçu Hinata._ »

Donc logiquement, soit Hinata était encore au lycée où soit, elle était avec Fume... quelque part. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment. Et si c'était _lui_ qui lui avait fait du mal ?

Il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'accorda une réflexion supplémentaire. Il passa une main sur son visage afin de se calmer. Ça tournait à la paranoïa tout cela. Il respira profondément et prit son casque afin d'écouter un peu de musique.

Vingt heure, il se releva d'un bond et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller à sa recherche. Là, ça tournait vraiment à l'obsession. Il s'habilla rapidement et prit l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Il croisa son père au pied de celui-ci qui le questionna sur cette soudaine remontée d'adrénaline.

- Hinata n'est pas rentré. Et après qu'elle se soit fait attaquer par un Koyokai*, je lui ai dit, que nous étions des Yokai.

Son père eut à peine le temps d'intégrer les mots que son fils venait de prononcer que sa main vint atterrit sur la joue de son fils. Sasuke perdit l'équilibre et tomber à terre et son père d'habitude si calme, explosa.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne rien faire de prompt. Que ferais-tu si elle ne revenait pas ?

Il avait pour la première fois haussé le ton contre son fils.

Sasuke porta le revers de sa main droite sur sa joue et lança un regard haineux vers son père. Contrairement à sa mère qui lui mettait des gifles comme si on lançait des bouts de pains aux pigeons, c'était également la première fois que son père le battait. Leurs yeux rougirent et ils se défiaient du regard. Bien qu'il sût qu'il avait peu de chances de gagner, Sasuke refusait de baisser les yeux. Il préférait mourir sous les coups de son père plutôt que de lui céder.

Fugaku prenait très mal le fait que son fils ose lui tenir tête, il s'avança vers lui, souhaitant lui mettre une seconde humiliation, mais la grande porte d'entrée sonna. Un domestique se pressa pour ouvrir la porte.

- Hinata ! Père et fils l'avaient dit à l'unisson, faisant redevenir leurs pupilles aussi noirs que les ténèbres.

Elle pénétra timidement dans le manoir et s'inclina.

- Je- je suis désolée d'être en retard ! Elle se releva et s'inclina de nouveau aussitôt, veuillez me pardonner.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas. Elle était revenue, après ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Tant mieux pour lui mais était-ce une bonne chose pour elle ?

Fugaku lui affirma qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Elle lui expliqua alors qu'elle s'était rendue chez elle afin de récupérer quelques vêtements ainsi que ses cours. Il acquiesça, mais lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle le prévienne si elle allait s'absenter un moment afin qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

Hinata tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui se relevait. Elle se demandait naïvement ce qui avait pu le faire tomber au sol alors qu'une marque cramoisie était dessinée sur sa joue. Le père claqua des mains et affirma à Hinata qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose, car plus tard, ils allaient discuter d'une chose extrêmement importante. Il tourna les talons en premier et laissa Hinata et Sasuke derrière.

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois et attendit qu'il aille dans sa chambre en premier afin qu'elle lui emboîte le pas.

Dans la chambre, Sasuke prit place sur la chaise de bureau et Hinata commença à ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire qui lui était consacrée. Tout cela se fit dans une ambiance de malaise.

Elle s'activait, faisant des allers retours entre la chambre et la salle de bains. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers Sasuke se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de plus. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et ne lui avait pas non plus proposé son aide. Il affichait la même mine boudeuse qu'il avait depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre lui et son père, mais lui poser la question serait comme de commencer à creuser un trou pour y mettre sa tombe.

Elle continuait à l'observer et regarda sa joue. La marque qu'avait sans doute laissée son père n'avait pas disparu et sa joue était légèrement gonflée.

Elle sortit un petit pot qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Il y contenait une pommade issue de plante médicinale. Elle apaisait et guérissait les blessures. Dans un élan de générosité, elle s'avança vers lui, craintive. Il la vit s'approcher, mais fit comme si, elle était transparente. Voyant qu'il ne faisait rien, Hinata ouvrit le pot et y plongea son index suivit de son majeur. Elle s'agenouilla et dirigea ses doigts vers sa joue.

Il arrêta son geste de sa main gauche.

- Ne me touche pas !

Sa voix était tellement dure qu'elle eut un sursaut, mais ne recula pas. Elle voulait vraiment le soigner. Et malgré le faitque son comportement à son égard ne fût pas des plus respectueux, elle ne pouvait laisser une personne souffrir sachant qu'elle avait de quoi le soigner.

Elle avait aussi commencé à cerner son caractère. Sasuke pouvait être une personne normale, voire en un sens sympathique à certains moments, mais lorsqu'on lui faisait du tort, ou le menaçait, il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire, par fierté sans doute. Hinata le fixa, montrant qu'elle n'avait elle non plus pas l'intention de céder. Ils se défièrent de longues minutes et Sasuke ne voulant pas perdre ce duel de regard, fit virer ses yeux au rouge.

Hinata ferma les yeux immédiatement, puis après quelques respirations profondes les rouvrit et le fixa de nouveau plissant les yeux. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sasuke. Il sourirait. Ses yeux souriaient. Un sourire sincère mais moqueur. Hinata rougit, elle ne savait pas trop s'il se moquait d'elle ou si elle avait fait quelque chose de drôle. Elle sourit à son tour et se dit que le voir rigoler changeait de d'habitude.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment effrayante quand tu plisses les yeux comme ça ?

Il se moquait donc bien d'elle.

- F-fait moi voir ta joue, s'il te plaît, cette-cette pommade l'apaisera, demanda t-elle d'une voix très douce, les joues rose.

Sasuke la scruta quelques instants puis baissa finalement la tête afin que sa joue soit le plus près possible d'Hinata. Elle étala un peu de pommade et massa délicatement sa joue et Sasuke trouva cela agréable. Jamais on n'avait pris soin de lui comme cela même si ce n'était que de la pommade.

Lorsqu'elle finit, elle posa sa main sur son visage, son pouce se trouvant en-dessous de son œil. Elle caressa légèrement cet endroit.

- Plus je regarde ces pupilles de sang, et plus je m'aperçois qu'elles sont semblables à deux magnifiques rubis.

Elle n'arrivait plus à décrocher son regard de celui de Sasuke. Elle continuait de fixer ces perles sanglantes qui autrefois l'effrayaient.

Elle retira finalement ses doigts ayant l'impression d'en faire trop et Sasuke les lui attrapa, en pleine volé.

Encore, il en voulait encore et beaucoup plus !

Fume guettait toujours l'entrée du lycée bien qu'il fît très tard. À plusieurs moments, il avait voulu quitter son poste afin de vérifier si la Hyûga était toujours à l'intérieur, mais se raviva, car le jeune maître avait bien précisé qu'il ne devait en aucun cas bouger tant qu'Hinata ne s'était pas montrée !

* * *

**Note** : Les notions de Yokai, Koyokai et Tengu seront expliqués au prochain chapitre.


	6. Nouvel Arrivant !

******Un grand merci à Gayuni pour sa correction ainsi que pour sa relecture.**

* * *

**Information:** Le chapitre 6 est un nouveau chapitre posté, étant donné que le chapitre 6 (précédent est maintenant le chapitre 5) Tout est expliqué sur mon profil.

Je remercie celles qui m'ont gentiment laissé des commentaires, je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise autant et après une pause de trois mois, je reprend du service.

**Réponse à Une fan:** Les caractères sont voulu ne t'en fais pas pour cela. Si Sasuke à plaqué Hinata au sol ce n'était pas pour lui faire du mal mais pour lui faire peur et si Hinata ne s'est pas défendue c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle était pétrifiée de peur. Souvent quand on est surpris, on ne sait pas trop comment réagir... Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Nouvel Arrivant**

Elle le regarda, troublée et lui ne cessa de la fixer.

- J'en veux plus, Hinata !

Elle le considéra maintenant avec incompréhension. Que voulait-il de plus ? Elle espérait que soit un massage plus poussé. Elle hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation et rougit. Elle lui demanda de fermer les yeux afin qu'elle puisse se préparer et Sasuke s'exécuta.

Finalement, même elle était tombée sous son charme.

Hinata se leva et se plaça derrière lui. D'un geste lent, elle posa ses deux mains à hauteur de son cuir chevelu et commença à lui masser le crane. Ces mouvements se faisaient langoureux, appuyés et précis.

Sasuke, prit de court se demandait ce qu'elle foutait. Pourtant, il l'avait sentit hocher la tête montrant ainsi qu'elle avait compris là où il voulait en venir mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde, loin de là. Il n'avait jamais demandé un massage capillaire, mais face au professionnalisme d'Hinata, il se détendit et la laissa poursuive.

_« Ce sont peut-être des préliminaires pensa t-il. »_

Il referma les yeux patiemment, savourant ce moment.

Elle continuait à masser le cuir chevelu de celui-ci, réfléchissant à un moyen de se défiler. Oh elle avait très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'offrirait à lui, d'autant plus qu'elle le détestait. Si elle avait su que lui passer un peu de crème sur le visage susciterait ce type de réaction chez lui, elle se serait bien abstenue.

Il attendait toujours mais Hinata continuait ces lents et longs mouvements qui ne changeaient pas. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette situation, bon sang ? C'était agréable mais pas suffisant. Il en voulait plus ! Il se releva brusquement de la chaise de bureau et se posta face à elle. Il la prit par la main la faisant se relever et l'entraîna jusqu'à son grand lit_,_ dont les draps étaient plus sombre encore que ces yeux. Ce même lit était placé face à de grandes baies vitrées laissant passer les lumières de la nuit, elle même éclairée par les lampadaires extérieurs.

Voyant bien là ou son dit fiancé voulait en venir, elle essaya de s'opposer à celui-ci mais en vain. Sasuke lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout et se doutait bien que c'était réciproque mais quelque chose, chez elle l'attirait ! Plus elle s'opposait à lui et plus il la désirait. Et son sang… Depuis qu'il y avait goûté, il se sentait différent, il se sentait mieux physiquement, plus fort. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en défaire et heureusement que la plaie s'était refermée. Il aimerait tant y goûter, une nouvelle fois, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte.

Il la plaça sur le lit dont les rebords étaient d'un blanc pur et se mit au-dessus d'elle toujours en la regardant dans les yeux. La respiration d'Hinata se faisait plus courte et elle réfléchissait, assez difficilement vue la situation, au moyen de trouver une parade à cet acte. Il se descendit jusqu'à arriver à hauteur de ses lèvres, qu'il voulut seller par un palpitant baiser.

- Jeune maître, votre père vous fait demander, vous et mademoiselle Hyûga, entendirent-ils à travers la porte, après qu'on eut frappé trois coups.

Sauvée par le gong, Hinata fut soulagée mais Sasuke grogna. Il se releva, vexé, et se dirigea vers la porte suivi d'Hinata. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Fume incliné. Sasuke sourit à la pensée qu'il avait oublié de prévenir son chauffeur de la venue d'Hinata dans la demeure. Le pauvre avait dû rester là-bas à faire le guai une éternité,mais au vu de ce qu'il venait de faire, c'était bien fait pour lui. Il passa à côté de lui sans le regarder et Hinata, elle, s'inclina par respect avant de suivre Sasuke.

Il entra dans le bureau où ils avaient été appelés. Il y trouva sa mère, assise les jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre et, juste à ses côtés, son père. A l'entrée d'Hinata dans la pièce, le visage de Mikoto s'assombrit. Elle savait qu'elle habitait à présent dans le manoir (chose à laquelle elle s'opposait toujours) mais le fait qu'elle ose se remontrer devant elle la mettait hors d'elle ! Lui adressant un regard plein de haine, elle ouvrit alors la bouche afin de lancer une réplique cinglante, mais Fugaku la devança et lui dit à l'oreille de mesurer ses paroles. Elle fit une mine agacée. Pourquoi est ce que son mari, avait un tel comportement à son égard ?

Hinata s'inclina alors que Sasuke avait déjà pris place sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient le bureau. D'ailleurs, la pièce était immense avec une décoration plutôt sobre. En plein jour, cette pièce devait vraiment être lumineuse vue les grandes fenêtres qui l'enrichissaient. Il y avait une unique table, assez grande, et les chaises étaient d'un brun opaque, mais d'un confort inouï. La hauteur sous plafond était démesurée. Hinata se redressa et prit rapidement place aux côtés de son pseudo-fiancé, qui était accoudé à la table. Fugaku prit enfin la parole.

- Cette réunion, Hinata Hyûga, est organisée afin que tu en apprennes un peu plus sur nous, les Uchiwa, commença Fugaku.

C'était un homme très éloquent et avait déjà captivé l'attention d'Hinata. Il poursuivit :

- Comme tu le sais sans doute déjà, et cela grâce à Sasuke, il jeta un regard noir à son fils, nous sommes des Yokai, plus précisément, des Tengu. L'existence des Yokai n'est pas connue des humains tout simplement car ces deux entités ne pourront jamais vivre en paix ensemble. Tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Elle avait d'un côté peur de ce qu'elle allait entendre mais elle voulait, d'un autre côté, vraiment savoir. Fugaku poursuivit :

- Les Yokai peuvent être apparentés à des esprits animaux. Par exemple, nous Tengu somme l'incarnation de l'esprit corbeau. Nous avons une apparence humaine mais notre véritable apparence n'est pas celle-ci. Nous sommes divisé en plusieurs clan, mais les Tengu sont de loin les plus puissant. Nous trônons sur notre monde.

Il avala sa salive, fier, et reprit.

- J'ai ouï dire qu'un de tes camarades t'avait attaqué ?

Elle acquiesça et il ajouta :

- Tu dois savoir que certains, parmi les Yokai, ne sont pas assez puissant pour pouvoir se déplacer avec un corps qu'il leur est propre, et doivent se servir d'un hôte pour pouvoir se mouvoir ou nuire aux autres. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les Yokai de haut rang ne font pas ce genre de chose, seul les Yokai de bas niveau appelés Koyokai, s'attaquent aux humains. Mais depuis… quelques temps, le monde des humains subit une forte hausse d'attaques de Koyokai. J'ai donné l'ordre de mener l'enquête mais temps que tu restes avec nous, tu seras en sécurité.

Elle ne dit rien et il conclut :

- Je t'ai expliqué l'essentiel, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas.

Hinata tourna la tête en signe de négation. Elle avait des questions mais n'osait pas les poser au père et une peur grandissait dans son esprit. Le père de famille claqua des mains, pour clore la réunion. Il annonça qu'il devait s'en aller avec Sasuke, régler une affaire. Mais visiblement, le concerné n'était pas vraiment ravi de le suivre. Mikoto se leva de son siège et fit face à son mari, exaspérée.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous avez tenu à ma présence, car finalement, je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose, lâcha t-elle sèchement avant de quitter les lieux, la démarche hautaine.

Elle retourna dans la chambre de Sasuke et prit place sur le bureau où il était accoudé quelques heures avant. Elle, prit les feuilles sur lesquelles elle avait pris des notes et entreprit de les recopier dans ses cahiers.

Une fois terminé, elle regarda la grande horloge qui décorait le mur. Il était vingt deux heures. Elle attendit un peu, mais il était tard et si elle ne dormait pas maintenant, le réveil allait être difficile. Elle regarda le tas de draps se trouvant au sol puis tourna la tête vers le lit qui semblait l'appeler. Elle tourna de nouveau sa tête vers les draps, au sol. Un sourire malicieux dessina sur son visage. Elle chemina discrètement en direction de la fenêtre et se jeta sur le grand lui du jeune maître. Comme elle s'en doutait, il était infiniment moelleux et elle se dit qu'elle en ressortirait pour rien au monde. Elle bougea dans tous les sens un petit moment afin de trouver la meilleure position possible et s'endormit.

Au réveil, elle s'étonna de toujours se trouver dans le lit. Elle regarda à côté d'elle dans l'espoir ou non de trouver Sasuke. Mais il n'y avait personne. Les rayons du soleil frappaient contre les grandes baies vitrées de la chambre, laissant passer une lumière éclatante. Elle se leva, heureuse d'avoir passé une excellente nuit et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Celle-ci n'était pas très grande mais plutôt opulente, le carrelage était noir tout comme les murs, une grande baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sa forme arrondie était pour le moins originale. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans celle-ci. Elle tourna le robinet et un jet d'eau émergea du tuyau. Elle se lava tranquillement, faisant savonner sa peau opaline puis, elle s'attaqua à sa crinière bleutée. Elle prit bien le temps de chouchouter son cuir chevelu puis se rinça et sortit de la baignoire attrapant au passage une serviette blanche.

Elle se regarda dans le grand miroir accroché au mur. Elle jugea que son visage était passable, sans doute grâce à l'agréable nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Elle s'essuya avec la serviette qui était autour de sa taille et se sécha. Elle la replaça et ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une brosse à cheveux quelle porta à sa tête. Elle peigna sa crinière afin de la dompter, mais celle-ci était encore trop mouillée. Hinata aperçut sur le mur, un peu en hauteur, un appareil. Elle s'approcha et atteint difficilement le bouton le mettant en marche. Un souffle tiède en sortit et elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un sèche-cheveux. Elle se plaça en dessous de celui-ci et reprit un mouvement de haut en bas qu'elle appliquait à ses cheveux. Elle mit l'ensemble de ses cheveux en arrière, et y plaça un serre-tête. Une fois le coiffage finit, elle se dirigea vers la penderie et enfila son uniforme. Elle retourna dans la chambre et prit son sac de cours qu'elle porta en bandoulière.

Descendant l'escalier tranquillement, elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'ici aussi, les mûrs étaient ornés de tableau des ancêtres Uchiwa. Elle continua à descendre les marches en frissonnant.

«_Cette famille devait être extrêmement fière pour exposer autant de tableaux, raisonna t-elle_. »

Elle se rendit à la salle à manger et y découvrit le petit-déjeuner déjà disposé. Une domestique vint à sa rencontre en s'inclinant.

- Mademoiselle Hinata. Comment allez-vous en ce nouveau matin ?

Elle répondit à son inclination et se redressa.

- J-je vais bien.

- Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? demanda t-elle, poliment.

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête. La domestique l'invita alors à prendre place afin de savourer le petit-déjeuner. Elle regarda sur la table et se rendit compte que les plats servis n'étaient prévus que pour une voire deux personnes.

Elle se tourna vers la domestique, qui lui sourit.

- Mangez, mademoiselle, lui dit-elle.

- Mais où sont les…autres ?

- Le maître et le jeune maître sont partis régler une petite affaire depuis hier soir, et ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Dame Mikoto s'en est allée en voyage pour une période indéterminée. Elle dit que l'air de cette maison était devenu...nauséabonde...

- Oh d'accord. Et… êtes-vous également un Tengu ?

La domestique lui sourit puis lui répondit positivement, affirmant que tout le personnel de cette maison était également des Tengu, d'un niveau plus bas, travaillant pour le maître. Hinata hocha la tête et se mit enfin à dévorer les aliments présentés devant elle. Finit, elle quitta la pièce. La domestique lui souhaita de passer une bonne journée et débarrassa les plats. Elle quitta la demeure et Fume l'accompagna jusqu'au lycée.

Comme d'habitude, avant l'arrivée du prof, les élèves discutaient ou se chamaillaient. Hinata les regardaient de sa place. Chôji Akimichi et Shikamaru Nara, les deux inséparables amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gamins et l'un ne se trouvait jamais sans l'autre. Ils étaient pourtant très différents, Chôji était un bon vivant, toujours en train de grignoter et Shikamaru au contraire affichait toujours une expression d'ennui.

De l'autre côté de la salle, Kiba Inuzuka qui parlait de quelque chose de plutôt passionnant, vue l'expression qu'il affichait à Shino Aburame qui lui… et bien, Hinata ne pouvait pas dire si il l'écoutait vraiment puisque le col de son manteau et ses lunettes de soleil recouvrait la quasi-totalité de son visage. Mais il hochait quand même la tête en signe d'approbation.

Elle observa à présent et discrètement, craignant de se faire remarquer, le duo de choc, aussi nommé par les garçons du lycée, « les deux bombes de Konoha ». Une fille aux longs cheveux blonds se nommant Ino Yamanaka, et l'autre aux cheveux courts et rose s'appelant Sakura Haruno.

Hinata les admirait tellement. Leur personnalité, leur intelligence ainsi que leur beauté, tout lui plaisait chez ces filles. Elle aurait tellement souhaité être aussi extravertie qu'elles. Elle se souvint que plusieurs années auparavant, au collège, Sakura lui avait demandé un mouchoir, qu'elle s'était empressé de lui donner et Sakura l'avait alors gratifiée un petit mais adorable sourire. La pensée de ce lointain souvenir, la fit rougir. C'était la première fois qu'elles se parlaient, non, qu'elle lui parlait.

Le professeur de mathématique entra dans la salle de classe et demanda le silence. Tous reprirent leurs places et Hinata tourna la tête vers son prof. Il se racla la gorge et commença son discours.

- Un nouvel élève partagera désormais la même classe que vous. Prenez soin de lui! Il se tourna vers la porte et demanda au nouveau d'entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune homme s'avança vers le professeur d'une démarche arrogante. Une expression de je-m'en-foutiste était aussi dessinée sur son visage. Les mains vissées dans ses poches, il s'arrêta devant le professeur, qu'il toisa. Celui-ci le regarda un instant légèrement intimidé par le charisme qu'il dégageait, puis le présenta à la classe.

- Il se nomme, Sasuke…Uchiwa...

Le professeur relisait en même temps la fiche de l'élève. Sasuke examina les élèves d'un air hautain mais ceux-ci semblaient déjà sous son charme.

A sa vue, Ino lâcha son poudrier et les lunettes de Sakura tombèrent sur la table sans doute parce qu'elle tirait un peu trop son visage vers le bas, ébahie. Tout de suite, des murmures se firent entendre dans la salle et le professeur tapa comme un fou sur son bureau afin que cela cesse. Il demanda à Sasuke de prendre place où il le souhaitait. Il balaya la salle d'un regard voyant Hinata qui se cachait derrière son livre ouvert. Dommage, il n'y avait pas de place à côté d'elle. Il prit donc place à côté de Shino.

Le cours se déroula dans le calme même si toutes les filles de la classe n'avaient cessé de regarder en direction de Sasuke. Midi sonna et elles se précipitèrent devant le nouveau. Hinata y vit une bonne occasion de s'échapper et courut jusqu'à la salle de cantine. Sasuke était coincé par ces folles en furie qui étaient bien décidées à ne pas le laisser filer. Il voulait aller parler avec Hinata mais visiblement, ça allait devoir attendre. Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il trouve une ouverture.

S'armant de son sourire le plus charmeur il leur dit :

- Vous êtes tellement agaçantes.

Elles se regardèrent choquées, mais après quelques instants, leurs cœurs bâtaient à tout rompre, et elles sautèrent en cœur, euphoriques.

- Sasuke est tellement cool !

Il envoya des baisers à certaines, mimant une flèche de l'amour qu'il aurait envoyé avec son arc imaginaire à d'autres. Jusqu'à toutes les mettre K.O. Il se dégagea passa devant elles. Il les verrait plus tard « pour plus si affinité ». Il sortit de la salle en courant et s'arrêta devant Kiba. Il lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vue Hinata et c'est un peu songeur, qu'il lui répondit qu'elle devait sans doute être à la cantine, au vu de l'heure. Sans remerciement, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cantine en trombe, mais seul bémol, il ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait.

Shino vint rejoindre son acolyte. Kiba regarda dans la direction que venait d'emprunter Sasuke et la pointa du doigt.

- Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'il se la pète un peu trop le nouveau ? demanda Kiba froissé par son comportement.

Shino lui répondit avec son éternellement hochement de tête.

Et puis n'y avait pas que venait-il foutre dans un lycée ? pensa Kiba.

C'est après dix bonnes minutes que Sasuke trouva finalement le chemin de la cantine. Il chercha Hinata du regard. Trouvée, il s'avança nonchalamment vers elle sans faire attention aux regards qui le suivaient. Il s'assit à sa table, et Hinata releva les yeux de son plateau. Elle le regarda puis tourna la tête machinalement autour d'elle. Et comme elle s'en doutait, toute la cantine sans exception avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête. Que toute l'attention était portée vers elle la mettait très mal à l'aise, elle qui avait l'habitude d'être ignorée et qui voulait que cela reste le cas.

- Hinata, regarde vers moi, admonesta Sasuke.

Contrairement à elle, lui détestait d'être ignoré, mais Hinata n'en fit rien, trop gênée. Sasuke réfléchit, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et rapidement. Il commença doucement par lui dire :

- C'est toute cette attention qui te met mal à l'aise ? Mh ?

Aucune réponse de la concernée et il enchaîna plus déterminé :

- Si tu ne relèves pas la tête, je t'embrasserai devant tout le monde !

Un sourire malicieux c'était dessiné sur ses fines lèvres, et Hinata releva la tête presque dans l'immédiat. Elle le fixa durement et quelques larmes commençaient à perler dans ses muqueuses. En cet instant, elle aurait tellement souhaité disparaître. Pourquoi Sasuke s'était montré dans ce lycée ? À partir de maintenant, et pour le reste de son année sans doute, elle ne serait plus tranquille, plus ignorée, et cela la frustrait beaucoup. C'est comme s'il venait de lui voler sa liberté. Elle reporta l'attention vers son plateau et continua à manger.

Sasuke soupira.

- Je sais que ma présence dérange, ton petit quotidien, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir, simplement parce que tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

Sa voix ce fit plus sérieuse mais Hinata continuait à manger. Elle l'avait déjà entendue celle-là, il ne pouvait donc pas changer de refrain ? Il continuait à l'observer du coin de l'œil, les bras croisés. Sentant son regard lourd sur elle, Hinata le dévisagea et elle vit que ses yeux d'habitude si profonds étaient marqués de cernes assez prononcés. Elle en conclut que c'était à cause du manque de sommeil.

- Où… étais-tu... ?

Il la regarda avec une expression d'incompréhension et fût surpris qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, mais Hinata n'en tint pas compte et reprit :

- Je-je veux dire…la nuit dernière ?

- Pourquoi je t'ai manquée ?

Elle rougit. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de lui poser la question mais il fallait qu'il en rajoute. Elle bougea la tête négativement et le pria d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de lui demander. Sasuke s'accouda à la table et son visage était à présent assez proche de celui d'Hinata.

- J'ai fait du nettoyage.

Elle releva vivement la tête. Quel genre de nettoyage pouvait-il bien pratiquer et avant qu'elle puisse lui poser la question, il reprit la parole.

- Depuis quelque temps, il y a une grosse concentration de Yokai dans cette ville et tout autour. Même s'ils sont de bas niveaux, leur nombre est assez conséquent et cela pourrait te nuire, mais tant que je suis près de toi, ils ne te feront rien !

- Mais p-pourquoi ils en ont après moi ?

- …Nous… l'ignorons encore ! Avoua t-il. Cela a commencé le jour où nous sommes entrés en contact, d'après père. Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, mais il est évident que cela a un rapport avec toi.

Elle souffla. Donc pour conclure, ces Yokai en avait après elle, pour une raison encore inconnu et afin qu'ils ne l'atteignent pas, il fallait qu'elle reste près de ce type. Elle porta une ultime bouchée de son plat à sa bouche et le proposa à Sasuke, s'il avait faim, mais sa réponse fut à la hauteur de sa réputation.

- Je ne mange pas la même nourriture que la populace.

Elle tourna les yeux et se leva afin d'aller déposer son plateau. Il la suivit, et ensemble, ils quittèrent la cantine, sous les yeux médusés des autres élèves.

- Sakura, est ce que tu as vu la même chose que moi ? Ce beau gosse vient de s'asseoir à la table de cette fille ?

- J'ai vu, Ino !

- Mais-mais-mais-mais-mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! Braillait-elle de sa voix aiguë.

- Peut être qu'ils se connaissent.

- Alors là, ça m'étonnerait. Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un balancement de sa chevelure platine vers l'arrière.

Ino essayait de comprendre. Sa jambe droite bougeait nerveusement et ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils décomposaient l'harmonie de ses traits. Ce n'était pas possible. Quel genre de relation entretenaient-ils ? Un couple ? Non ! Impossible ! Frère et sœur ? Non, elle le saurait quand même ! Quoi alors ?! Il fallait qu'elle en aie le cœur net ! Elle était toujours sortie avec les plus beaux mecs de ce lycée, et lui aussi elle l'aurait !

Sakura était tout aussi troublée mais elle ne le montrait pas. Elle choisit la carte de l'intelligence, à savoir avoir une _petite_ discussion avecHinata.

Le faux couple se dirigeait vers la salle de classe afin d'y attendre la reprise des cours. Sasuke avait toujours son regard hautain et sa démarche arrogante. Il marchait comme s'il était le maître des lieux et à côté de lui, Hinata ne pouvait que s'écraser. Personne ne parlait dans le couloir, admirateur du charisme du brun. Celui-ci était parfaitement dans son élément et aimait cette sensation.

Ils continuèrent leur traversée jusqu'à ce que Sasuke aperçoive Neji ! Il s'arrêta et le concerné en fit de même. Neji le jaugea d'un œil noir et Sasuke sourit, présomptueusement. Hinata s'était également arrêtée et se tourna vers Sasuke. A son expression, elle suivit son regard et vit son cousin accompagné de son amie Tenten.

**Fin de L'arc Minime révélation**

* * *

**Note et explication des termes** :Cela a été expliqué dans le chapitre mais il est possible que vous n'ayez pas très bien compris. Un petit récap' s'impose alors :

**Yokai**: Esprit ou monstre possédant souvent des caractéristiques animales, mais ils peuvent aussi avoir une apparence humaine, voire inanimée ou même immatérielle. (Merci google)

**Koyokai**: Yokai de bas niveau. (C'est un terme que j'ai inventé)

**Tengu**:« Esprit du corbeau » C'est une catégorie de Yokai. Les Uchiwa sont caractéristiques de ce clan. Ils ont une apparence humaine. Ils sont aussi l'un des clans les plus puissants des Yokai.


	7. Arc n3: Pacte

**Merci à Gayuni qui corrige les chapitres plus vite que l'éclair.**

* * *

**Info:** Voici le chapitre 7. Je précise pour celles qui me follow, il faut impérativement que vous ayez lu le chapitre 6, qui est je le rappel, un nouveau chapitre (étant donner que l'ancien chapitre 6 est désormais le chapitre 5). Je le rappel, car vous n'avez pas reçu de notification puisque je l'ai remplacé.

**Cind3rella :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a énormément fait plaisir... Et sourire. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant.

* * *

**Arc n°3 : Il nous arrive à la fois des événements drôles, curieux, angoissants, voulus ou non. Chacun d'eux est une maille, mailles qui formeront la chaîne longue ou courte de notre vie*...**

**Chapitre 7 : Pacte**

- Uchiwa… Sasuke! Il serra les poings. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? L'interrogea t-il, essayant de garder son calme.

- Je crois savoir que l'on est scolarisé pour étudier... non ?

- Mais pourquoi ici ? Grogna t-il de plus en plus impatient.

- Liberté de choix. Et puis il y a quelqu'un ici de qui je suis extrêmement proche...

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, chacun refusant de baisser le regard.

Sasuke céda finalement en premier. Il s'approcha d'Hinata. Il lui passa le bras autour de la taille, ce qui la fit rougir. Sous l'œil attentif de Neji, il lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille. Voyant qu'il atteignait l'effet escompté, puisque Neji devenait rouge et arrivait difficilement à se contenir, il serra Hinata plus fort vers lui et lui glissa un bisou dans le cou. A quoi jouait-il, là ? Elle mit la main gauche sur son visage, honteuse, et s'écarta de lui.

Neji craqua. Il attrapa le col de Sasuke et le plaqua contre le mur. Sasuke lui sortait littéralement par les yeux. Voyant qu'une bagarre était sur le point d'éclater, ce qui était très rare dans ce prestigieux lycée, l'ensemble des élèves s'écartèrent afin de laisser plus de place aux combattants, et Hinata fut elle-même poussée vers l'arrière de la foule.

Sasuke se dégagea de la poigne de Neji et lança à son tour son poing vers celui-ci, qui esquiva de justesse en se baissant. Neji l'attrapa par la taille et le renversa par terre. Il se plaça sur lui à califourchon et entreprit de lui donner un coup de poing, mais Sasuke arrêta son poing en pleine volée. Il pivota afin de faire basculer son adversaire et prit le dessus sur lui.

De là où elle était, Hinata ne pouvait que très peu voir la scène. Il fallait intervenir, mais apparemment personne n'était disposé à le faire, trop absorbé par le combat ! Sous les huées et les sifflements d'encouragement de la foule, elle essaya tant bien que mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux deux adversaires.

Arrivée à destination, et sans vraiment réfléchir à ses actions, elle se jeta sur le dos de Sasuke, le suppliant de lâcher son cousin. Voyant qu'il n'en faisait rien, elle plaça son bras sous sa gorge et le tira vers l'arrière. Sasuke refusait toujours de lâcher Neji et ils basculèrent tous vers l'arrière. Neji, maintenant libéré de Sasuke, lui asséna un coup de pied en plein dans l'abdomen. Sasuke grimaça. Il ne pouvait se laisser battre par un simple humain ! Il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hinata et la balança violemment contre le mur. Son crâne frappa avec une telle brutalité sur le mur qu'elle tomba inconsciente mais ça c'était là le dernier des soucis du brun. Tous étaient sous le choc. Ce qui était au départ une simple bagarre prenait des proportions démesurées. Neji fût le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il accouru auprès de sa cousine. Il allait s'agenouiller mais Sasuke le saisit par le bras et lui balança son poing en pleine face. Il tomba en arrière, et un filet de sang coula d'entre ses lèvres. Il haleta et toucha la blessure sur son visage, adressant un regard plein de haine à son assaillant. Il n'avait vraiment pas vu son attaque arriver.

Satisfait, Sasuke admira son œuvre. Et _que _presque aussitôt, l'ensemble des élèves _fasse_ un pas en arrière, afin de s'écarter un maximum de lui. Il les toisa. Il se tourna, et s'avança lentement vers Hinata. Il la souleva et bientôt, elle se trouva dans ses bras, toujours inconsciente. Il dévisagea l'ensemble des élèves d'un regard dur et demanda :

- Où se trouve l'infirmerie ?

Pas de réponse. Personne n'osait répondre, ils avaient peur. Il grogna une seconde fois, veillant à bien détacher ses mots.

- Où est l'infirmerie ?

Une petite voix s'éleva et lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait au fond du couloir, la première porte à gauche. Sans attendre, il se précipita dans la direction indiquée.

Arrivé à destination il frappa trois coups sur la porte et attendit. Une femme aux cheveux sombres et courts en sortit rapidement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Prenez-la en charge rapidement ! Elle… s'est évanouie ! Le ton de sa voix était légèrement autoritaire, mais l'infirmière n'en tint pas compte. C'était sans aucun doute à cause de l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait.

La femme hocha la tête et s'écarta de la porte afin qu'il puisse passer. Il entra dans une salle entièrement blanche et déposa Hinata sur un lit. Shizune, qui avait déjà préparé le matériel médical, s'avança vers sa patiente afin de lui prodiguer les premiers soins.

Sasuke se plaça contre le mur juste en face, afin de ne rien rater de la scène. Il bougeait sa jambe nerveusement. Merde ! Il avait été trop téméraire. Ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir blessé Hinata, mais le fait qu'il ait répondu positivement à l'attaque de son cousin l'ennuyait. Depuis quand était-il devenu si faible ? Et puis pour son image. Ça ne faisait qu'une matinée qu'il était dans cet établissement et déjà, il ne se comportait pas dignement.___« Espérons juste que cela ne se finisse pas chez le proviseur. »_

La voix de l'infirmière s'éleva et le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle en continuant d'examiner le corps d'Hinata. On dirait bien qu'elle un reçu un gros choc au niveau de la tête.

- Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? C'était sorti tout seul et ce n'était évidemment pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de rattraper le coup :

- Je veux dire...

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura t-elle, elle est juste endormie. Il lui faut un peu de repos.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Pour le coup, il avait vraiment pensé qu'elle avait été grièvement blessée. Après tout, les humains étaient faibles. Il se dirigea vers la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit et s'y assis. Il tourna la tête de façon à ce que l'infirmière ne puisse pas voir son visage. Peut-être qu'au fond, il regrettait vraiment. Il avait juste voulut provoquer Neji et voilà comment ça se terminait. Les choses finissaient toujours mal lorsqu'il était dans les parages. L'infirmière vit son mal être et lui dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne m'en fais pas... pour elle, rétorqua-t-il froidement, ignorant soigneusement sa question.

- Si tu l'as amenée ici, c'est que tu dois tenir à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Sûrement pas. On se déteste !

- Pourquoi l'avoir amenée, dans ce cas ?

Il haussa une épaule.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?Je travaille ici depuis un moment et il serait impossible que j'ai oublié un visage comme le tien. Tu es nouveau n'est-ce pas ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Bien Sasuke, ne culpabilise pas pour ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Tu risques de te faire du mal inutilement.

Elle dit cela avec un sourie qui illumina son visage. Elle savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose, autrement il lui aurait clairement dit ce qu'il c'était passé en apportant la blessée ici. Sasuke la regarda un instant, puis tourna le visage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva.

- Bon, j'ai d'autres choses dont je dois m'occuper. Tu peux rester ici avec elle si tu veux, j'en informerai le proviseur qui te fera un billet d'excuse.

Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière elle.

_Retour en salle de classe_

Le professeur de math peinait à expliquer et à réexpliquer ce qu'était la dichotomie mais rien n'y faisait, les élèves n'étaient pas attentifs. Certains ne comprenaient pas et ne prenaient pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre et d'autres n'écoutaient tout simplement pas et se racontaient ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille. En voyant ce cours, on pouvait même se demander si l'on se trouvait vraiment dans une salle de classe, qui plus est dans le lycée de Konoha. Les élèves de ce lycée étaient tous fils ou filles de parents ayant une classe sociale élevée. On pouvait trouver des enfants de ministres, des nobles, des bourgeois... Que des gosses de riches insupportables, mégalomanes, hautains, arrogants et pourris, d'après le professeur. Ils avaient un comportement qui n'était pas digne d'élèves de terminale et ils s'en moquaient royalement. Et manque de pot pour ce professeur qui, malgré ses nombreux diplômes, n'avait aucune autorité.

Ino ne décolérait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le nouveau s'était assis à la table d'Hinata au déjeuner. Sakura, elle, balayait la salle d'un battement de cil et se rendit compte de l'absence d'Hinata, mais aussi de celle de Sasuke.

- Ino, le petit couple n'est pas là !

- Quoi ? Ne les appelles pas comme ça, tu vas me donner envie de vomir.

Elle regarda à son tour de gauche à droite et confirma la remarque de sa copine.

- T'as raison ! Elle tapota la table de ses grands ongles et serra les dents.

- Calme-toi, Ino, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

- Mais...

Elle se tut. Elle sortit de son sac de cours, son fer à lisser qu'elle avait toujours sur elle et le brancha au secteur derrière elle. Elle se détacha les cheveux et sa longue chevelure platine fut accueillie pas ses belles épaules arrondies. Prendre soin d'elle était le seul moyen pour elle de se détendre et cela, peu importe le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait .Et puis, que pouvait dire le prof ? Sakura l'observa du coin de l'œil et soupira. Elle lui arracha le fer des mains et le passa sur une mèche de cheveux blonds de son amie.

- On ne sait pas encore ce qui les lie, on ne peut donc pas agir, mais une fois ce lien découvert, on pourra passer à l'attaque. Il faut juste que tu patientes un peu.

-... Ok, je te fais confiance, alors.

- En attendant, ne fait rien de stupide.

Sakura prit le fer de son autre main et se leva lentement. Elle leva sa main droite afin d'attirer l'attention du professeur. Il la vit et entreprit de lui donner la parole. C'était une élève sérieuse et peut-être qu'elle avait la réponse à la question, bien qu'elle eut un objet qui n'avait rien à faire dans une salle de classe en main. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

- Oui mademoiselle Sakura, c'est pour la réponse ?

- Non je tenais juste à vous signalez que Sasuke Uchiwa et Hinata Hyûga ne sont pas là ! ... Savez-vous pourquoi ?

- Ah... fit-il, déçu. Il regarda sur son bureau et déplaça quelques feuilles. Il se saisit d'un petit papier.

- En effet. A la suite d'un petit accident sans gravité, Hinata a été emmenée à l'infirmerie et Sa… suke est resté avec elle.

Il avait toujours du mal avec le prénom du nouveau. C'est vrai, c'était un prénom peu commun. Il soupira.

_« Comment pouvait-on appeler son enfant __« __assassin__ »__ ? Se demanda t-il__,__ dépité. »_

Elle se rassit et continua de coiffer son amie.

- J'ai entendu dire que tout à l'heure, il y avait eu une bagarre, affirma Ino.

- Ah bon ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

- Oui... elle sortit un vernis pastel de son sac et continua :

- … entre le nouveau et Neji Hyûga.

- Sérieux ? Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Non, mais il se pourrait qu'elle ait été blessée par cette bagarre et que lui aussi ait eu besoin d'un petit pansement.

Elle ouvrit le vernis et poursuivit la voix basse :

- Et il paraîtrait que les Hyûga ont une sorte d'entraînement, un art martial qui leur est spécifique.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas un scoop.

- Oui mais voilà. Il avait été interdit par le précédent chef d'État, mais il semblerait qu'ils le poursuivent toujours en secret, au cas où une guerre se préparerait...

- C'est pas vrai... Et comment tu sais tout ça toi d'abord ? Demanda Sakura, étonnée qu'elle en sache tant.

- J'ai mes sources ! Lui répondit-elle vernissant son premier ongle et reprit :

- Cet art est réellement dangereux, pour avoir été interdit, et si Neji s'en est servi contre Sasuke, il est bien possible qu'il ait besoin de plus que l'infirmerie pour se soigner.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça... Bref, ils se seraient battus pour elle ?

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, arrêtant tout mouvement, puis éclatèrent de rire. Ce même rire résonna dans toute la salle. Sakura traça une nouvelle raie afin lisser une nouvelle mèche et Ino finit de vernir sa main droite, puis passa à l'autre. Quelques instants après, elles se turent et se dévisagèrent. Et si c'était vrai ? Elles éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et le prof peina à leur faire retrouver leur calme.

Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux puis les referma. D'un battement de cil, elle les rouvrit mais les plissa. Elle fixa le plafond blanc. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. Elle vit une grande fenêtre, dont les rideaux en imitation de soie étaient blancs et transparents. Elle bougea légèrement et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans un lit. Elle nota également une énorme douleur au niveau du front. Elle passa la main dessus et sentit un pansement. Elle tapota doucement dessus et effectivement, elle avait bien mal. Elle se redressa doucement et tourna sa tête de l'autre côté. Elle sursauta légèrement, surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle vit Sasuke qui la fixait. Elle porta la main à sa poitrine_ où son cœur_ commençait à battre de plus en plus fort. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Mais d'un autre côté, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle était très heureuse qu'il soit resté à son chevet.

- … J-je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici... mais je te remercie, murmura-t-elle.

- Te fais pas d'illusions, je suis simplement resté parce que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée ici trancha-t-il.

Elle détourna les yeux. Il était trop froid. De toute manière, elle en était sûre. Pourquoi serait-il resté pour elle ?

- Maintenant...que je me suis réveillée, tu peux t'en aller.

Elle le jetait carrément dehors. Il la dévisagea un moment puis plaça ses deux mains derrière sa tête et s'adossa à la chaise.

- Non je préfère rester.

- Et p-pourquoi ?

- Parce que je fais ce que j'ai envie, acheva-t-il.

Elle laissa tomber. Ça ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Au moins, il lui tiendrait compagnie, bien que ce ne soit pas une compagnie très agréable.

Elle se racla la gorge et se rendit compte qu'elle était très sèche. Il lui fallait de l'eau. Elle se leva difficilement, porta la main gauche à sa tête et se dirigea vers l'évier qui se trouvait juste en face de la fenêtre titubant légèrement. Elle ouvrit cette dernière histoire de faire rentrer un peu d'air frais et se servit un verre d'eau froide. L'eau s'engouffra à l'intérieur de sa trachée et la soulagea. Elle essuya sa bouche du revers de sa main et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre à cause de ses jambes qui étaient encore faible. Son regard se perdit au loin.

- Elle est quand même incroyable, cette histoire, commença-t-elle histoire d'engager la conversation.

Sasuke ouvrît un œil.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Bah vous, je veux dire les Y-yokai ! Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, j-je n'y aurais jamais cru.

- Voilà donc une bonne raison d'y croire, alors, conclut-il sèchement, refermant l'œil.

Elle hocha la tête, toujours tournée vers fenêtre et demanda :

- Et les vampires, tu penses qu'ils existent ? T'en a déjà croisé ?

Il soupira d'agacement et elle se sourit à elle-même. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait vraiment que leurs relations s'améliorent, qu'ils aient au moins ne serait-ce qu'un sujet de conversation.

- Tu…commença-t-il en se redressant sur son siège. Tu es sûre que cette situation te convient ?

Ce soudain changement de ton lui fit faire volte-face. Elle le regarda, pleine d'incompréhension. Sa froideur s'était maintenant transformée en une douce et légère chaleur. On pouvait même sentir la sincérité dans sa voix . Mais ce sentiment la mit mal à l'aise.

- J-je ne comprends pas… souffla-t-elle.

- Je veux dire, tout cela. Le fait que tu sois la cible des Yokai, que tu n'aies plus de contact avec ta famille, ou encore le fait que je t'utilise? Pourquoi acceptes-tu tout cela sans rien dire ?

Elle le fixait dans le blanc des yeux. Pourquoi disait-il ça tout d'un coup ? Était-ce par qu'il était rongé par le remord ou la culpabilité ? Finalement, il avait donc bien une conscience…et un cœur. Elle baissa ses perles nacrées et lui dit :

- Es-tu…indirectement en train de me demander de choisir entre rester et partir ?

Il ne dit rien. Elle s'avança pour reprendre place dans le lit, puis poursuivit :

- Tu sais... je me suis faite une raison.

Il l'a regarda, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'elle disait.

- Donc tu restes ? ...De ton plein gré ?

Elle hocha la tête un léger sourire sur le visage. Il reprit la parole.

- Faisons un pacte alors !

Elle leva les yeux intriguée. Il tendit son auriculaire dans le vide.

- Je m'engage... Hinata, à être correct envers toi, à te respecter, à ne plus te martyriser tant que tu seras à mes côtés et que je n'aurai pris la relève de mon père.

La volonté qui émanait de ses yeux affirmait clairement son sérieux. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais à présent il ne souhaitait plus lui faire de ès tout, elle était à lui, non ?

Il pensait que c'était une personne faible, mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle était forte et avait un sacré courage. Il ne s'était pas trompé en la choisissant comme épouse. En seulement deux jours, il avait pris conscience qu'il voulait vraiment la connaît espérait qu'à partir de cet instant,leur relation changerait en mieux. Mais allait-elle l'accepter aussi facilement ?

Elle l'avait regardé,décontenancée. Cette conversation _prenait un tour un peu trop solennel_. Mais elle ne pouvait que le prendre au sérieux. Mais que répondre à cela ? Elle dit juste ce qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Heu… j'accepte ?

Elle s'avança vers lui et scella le pacte en serrant son auriculaire contre le sien. De son doigt, il attira Hinata vers lui et lui saisit la taille. Il la regardait dans les yeux, sans la lâcher. Elle se laissa faire, les joues cramoisies. Sasuke l'attira encore plus et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Lentement il leva le bras et, de sa main, il se saisit d'une des mèches bleutées d'Hinata et caressa doucement sa longueur. Il la porta à son nez. Elle sentait toujours cette douce odeur de lavande.

Hinata avait_ fermé les yeux_ à cause de l'étroite distance qui les séparait.

- Je peux sentir chaque battement de ton cœur...

Elle ne dit rien, trop honteuse.

- Ouvre les yeux Hinata, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle refusa dans un premier temps, mais après avoir rassemblé beaucoup de courage, elle les ouvrît lentement dans un battement de cil. Il fixa ses prunelles. Ces remarquables prunelles lilas. Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Sasuke attrapa de sa main gauche sa taille et de sa main droite son visage, qu'il avança vers lui. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Hinata et dans cet élan d'action, Hinata referma les paupières. Puis il se recula pour observer sa réaction. Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, mais les impulsions de ses paupières montraient qu'elle n'était pas insensible et son cœur s'était également emballé.

Prenant cela pour une invitation, il l'embrassa de nouveau, mais son baiser était cette fois beaucoup plus appuyé et passionné. Il l'attira encore plus vers lui et à présent leurs deux corps s'entrelaçaient complètement. Hinata sentit quelque chose forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et pénétrer dans sa bouche. Elle brisa le baiser et se détourna.

- C'est… la première fois ? demanda Sasuke avec beaucoup de culot.

Elle hocha la tête. Il plaça à présent ses deux mains sur les joues Hinata et les releva vers le haut afin de dégager son visage de cheveux.

- Je vais y allé doucement alors.

Il déposa quelques baisers sur ses joues, puis descendit jusque dans son cou où les caresses de ses lèvres se firent plus importantes. Il défit les premiers boutons du chemisier de sa partenaire, ce qui laissa entrevoir la naissance de sa poitrine. Hinata gémit silencieusement le souffle court. Elle retenait sa respiration par réflexe.

« Toc toc toc »

- Sasuke… tu es toujours là ? L'infirmière qui était partie pour un long moment ouvrit la porte.

* * *

**Note:** Le titre de l'arc est une citation de François Beaulieu.


	8. Sur une bonne voie

**Bonjours à tous et à tous, voici le chapitre 8. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! (J'ai toujours une certaine pression lorsque je poste un nouveau chapitre. C'est comme passer un oral devant toute une classe)**

* * *

**Un grand merci un Gayuni qui veille à la bonne cohérence de l'histoire.**

**Et je remercie Pauline, Lee-Ann, Eiram-sama et Cind3rella pour leur review. J'y est répondu sur mon profil :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :Sur une bonne voie...**

- Sasuke, tu es toujours là ? L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle.

Hinata s'était retournée et essayait tant bien que mal de reboutonner sa chemise, les mains tremblantes, alors que Sasuke était toujours assis nonchalamment sur sa chaise.A son visage, on pouvait deviner qu'il était clairement déçu et exaspéré de toujours être dérangé, lorsque le moment propice se présentait.

- Ah, dit-elle de sa voix enjouée, tu es réveillée ? Comment te sens-tu ?

Hinata lui répondit par la négative sans se retourner.

- Tant mieux, mais je vais quand même prendre ta température, sourit-elle.

Elle s'avança vers la jeune fille afin de mieux l'observer. Ses joues étaient rouges et elle semblait fiévreuse. Elle se saisit d'un thermomètre qu'elle mit dans l'oreille. Il affichait 37°. Elle fronça les sourcils devant la valeur que mesurait le thermomètre et mit sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

- C'est étrange, ton visage est plutôt brûlant… et rouge.

- J-je vais bien.

- Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Non.

- C'est étrange... Bon, je suppose que tu peux quand même rentrer, mais repose toi surtout.

Elle acquiesça.

Ils empruntèrent les couloirs qui cheminaient dans le lycée et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Les cours était déjà terminés et le lycée complètement déserté. Ils se dirigèrent vers le domaine des Uchiwa et, bien qu'ils aient« fait la paix», le chemin se fit en silence. Elle se maudissait d'avoir cédé aussi facilement, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en ressassant la scène. Il l'avait embobinée avec son charabia et elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Fume, comme d'habitude les attendait devant le lycée. Ils montèrent dans le véhicule.

Maintenant, Hinata priait intérieurement qu'il ne lui fasse rien, étant donné que les rues étaient complètement vides et ce n'était pas le chauffeur qui allait faire quelque chose, non, ce n'était sans doute pas dans ces attributions.

Ses craintes étaient fondées, vu ce qu'il c'était passé quelques instants plus tôt, et bien que ça ait été agréable. Il pourrait très bien la coincer dans une ruelle et lui faire des choses peu recommandables.

Arrivés à la demeure en toute sécurité, ils dînèrent rapidement et toujours dans un silence de plomb,allèrent dans la chambre de Sasuke. Le propriétaire se rendit dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche,tandis qu'Hinata, elle, s'était déjà installée sur le sol afin d'y passer la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de Sasuke. Ils ne s'étaient pas du tout adressé la parole. C'était comme si un sentiment de malaise et d'inconfort s'était installé entre eux. Et cela la blessait, d'une certaine façon. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient enfin vivre comme un « couple », puisqu'il avait affirmé implicitement que dorénavant, son séjour ici se passerait bien. Elle avait trop idéalisé la chose. Il était encore plus froid et distant que d'habitude.

Le bruit du jet d'eau de la salle de bain s'interrompit. Sasuke sortit de la baignoire et se regarda dans les yeux dans le miroir. Il était déçu par l'attitude de cette femme. Elle s'était laissé faire, alors qu'elle avait repoussé plusieurs fois. Il pensait qu'elle était différente des autres femmes, mais finalement elles étaient toute les mêmes. Que ce serait-il passé si l'infirmière n'était pas arrivée ? Ce qui le faisait rager n'était pas qu'elle lui cède, mais qu'elle lui cède aussi facilement. Il se sécha avec une serviette. Il admettait que lorsqu'il l'avait approchée de lui, c'était pour l'embrasser, et que si elle l'avait repoussé, ça l'aurait vexé mais... il l'aurait peut-être préféré ça.

Quelques instants après, il sortit de la salle de bain, essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même et ne rien laisser paraître de son ressentiment. Il avait revêtu son pyjama double pièce noir, d'apparence simple,mais qui valait une fortune. Il regarda Hinata au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se redressa, incrédule.

- … C'est ma place non ?

Il soupira.

- Monte dans le lit.

- Q-quoi ?

- A moins que tu ne préfères rester par terre jusqu'à ce que ton séjour ici se finisse ?

Il employait toujours les expressions « fin de séjour » ou encore « jusqu'à ce que » volontairement pour ne pas que cette chère Hinata pense qu'elle serait ici pour toujours.

Elle allait répliquer mais il reprit avant et dit :

- Si tu refuses ma proposition, je te promets que plus jamais tu ne goûteras à la douceur d'un lit... du moins tant que tu seras ici. D'ailleurs ce tapis est beaucoup trop moelleux, peut-être que tu serais mieux par terre...

Elle soupira. En clair il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle se redressa et se dirigea timidement vers le côté du lit le plus près d'elle. Elle se glissa timidement sous les draps sous le regard inexpressif de Sasuke. Il éteignit la lumière principale, se dirigea à son tour vers le lit et s'y coucha, dos à elle.

Le lit était immense, si bien que leurs deux corps ne pouvaient se toucher. Ils étaient séparés par un grand vide. Sasuke pouvait sentir Hinata bouger la jambe nerveusement, serrant les draps aussi fort qu'elle pouvait contre elle.

Il soupira et lui dit.

- Dors tranquille, je ne te ferais rien ! Je te l'ai promis.

La concernée mit un temps fou avant de s'endormir, à cause du malaise qu'elle ressentait, mais Morphée la rappela bientôt auprès de lui. Sasuke, lui, resta éveillé. Il ne pouvait dormir à cause de cette proximité avec Hinata. Il voulait la toucher, mais s'il le faisait, il allait lui faire mal. Et puis, le fait qu'elle se laisse faire à nouveau le mettrait certainement en colère. Il se releva d'un bond, contrôlant ses pulsions et descendît à la cuisine. Il se rafraîchit en buvant un verre d'eau, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère où il finit sa nuit.

_Des semaines__ plus tard_

La relation entre Hinata et Sasuke n'avait pas vraiment évolué pendant c'est quelques semaines. Ils dormaient ensemble sans rien faire, se levaient à la même heure maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le même lycée,chacun allait à la douche à tour de rôle, puis ils descendaient prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Ils se parlaient un petit peu, mais pas assez pour pouvoir appeler cela une conversation. Et pour être honnête, cela commençait vraiment à gêner Hinata. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Et la faute revenait à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'infirmerie.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, ils allaient au lycée en voiture et là encore, le silence régnait dans le véhicule.

Au lycée, l'ambiance était tout autre, du moins du côté de Sasuke. Il était le numéro un des célibataires à séduire. Toutes les filles étaient totalement obsédées par lui, ce qui l'agaçait fortement. Au début, il prenait cela pour un jeu et prenait d'ailleurs plaisir à y jouer. Mais maintenant,il semblait que les choses aient prit une autre tournure. Celles qui étaient au départ gentilles et « mignonnes »étaient à présent de plus en plus excitées et violentes.

De son côté, Hinata n'était pas vraiment jalouse, mais dérangée par l'attitude qu'elle avait envers lui et que lui avait envers elle. Parfois, elle avait envie de crier « _laissez le tranquille__,__bordel__,__c'est mon mec _! » mais comme on s'en doute, elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire. En même temps,au lycée,ils n'agissaient pas du tout comme un couple, c'était à se demander s'ils se connaissaient. Et puis, quand bien même elle tenterait de se rapprocher de lui, il y aurait toujours l'une de ses groupies pour l'intercepter et la devancer. Peut-être devaient-ils rendre officiel leur relation ?

___« Je lui en parlerai... »_

La sonnerie retentit et le « couple » se dirigea vers la salle où allait se dérouler leur premier cours.

- Installez-vous rapidement, s'il vous plaît. J'ai pas mal de chose à vous dire.

Kakashi Hatake était le professeur de philosophie le plus séduisant du lycée de Konoha. Il avait d'ailleurs eu pas mal de problème avec certaines de ses élèves qui avaient, après qu'il ait refusé toute relation avec elles, car elles étaient mineures, eu pas mal de soucis juridiques. Heureusement tout cela c'était réglé sans encombre.

Tous les élèves s'installèrent rapidement et le professeur reprit la parole.

- Avec l'accord du proviseur, nous avons décidé votre professeur de math et moi-même d'organiser un voyage scolaire avec vous.

Ils le regardèrent tous, comme si cela était un mensonge, ou l'une de ses nombreuses blagues foireuse qu'il aimait beaucoup faire et qui d'ailleurs ne faisaient rire que lui, jusqu'à ce que Kiba demande, septique:

- Sérieux ?

Le professeur hocha la tête et ce furent l'euphorie et l'excitation qui s'emparèrent de la pièce, sous le regard amusé du prof. Après leur avoir laissé le temps de se calmer, il leur dit :

- Nous irons au Mont-Kaimon, dans la préfecture de Kagoshima !

- Quoi ? s'exclama la blonde à la longue chevelure, Kagoshima ? Ça ne va pas être possible, monsieur !

- Oh... Et pourquoi cela, Ino ?

- Ils vivent comme à l'ère Edo, là-bas ! Et il est hors de question que je porte un kimono ! Dit-elle, sans appel.

- C'est justement ce qui est intéressant, Ino ! Ainsi, nous serons complètement dépaysés et nous pourront complètement nous imprégner de la culture locale !

- Il est hors de question que je me douche avec un seau et de l'eau froide, monsieur ! Son ton était catégorique.

Devant leur ignorance, le professeur soupira. Ils ne réalisaient donc pas que cette sortie allait les changer à vie et être bénéfique pour eux. Ils seraient loin de leur confort habituel et c'était justement ce qui était intéressant. Il prit un tas de feuille posé sur son bureau et se déplaça dans les rangs en les distribuant, bien que les élèves continuent à protester.

- Je vous distribue la fiche d'accord parental. Remplissez-la et rapportez-la moi avant la semaine prochaine.

Sasuke, qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux, prit la parole.

- Quand le voyage aura-t-il lieu ? Demanda t-il, la voix grave.

- Dans deux semaines, Sasuke.

Un air préoccupé se glissa sur le visage du jeune brun.

_Deux semaines plus tard._

Hinata préparait ses affaires pour le voyage qui était prévu pour le lendemain. Depuis qu'elle vivait au manoir, sa garde de robe avait pas mal évolué, puisqu'elle y était venue seulement avec son uniforme scolaire et deux ou trois vêtements qu'elle avait récupéré le lendemain de son installation au manoir. Fugaku Uchiwa s'était empressé de lui faire faire pendre ses mesures et avait fait acheter des centaines de vêtements uniquement pour elle. Bien sûr, elle avait protesté et avait dit qu'elle avait des vêtements chez elle, mais il avait déclaré que de nouveaux vêtements ne lui feraient pas de mal. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait prendre cela.

Elle se dirigea vers la grande armoire qui trônait dans le fond de la chambre. Elle était de couleur noire et contenait aussi les vêtements de Sasuke sur les étagères de droite. En fait, son armoire à lui n'avait plus de place et il ne s'était pas gêné pour se servir de son rangement. Elle en sortit deux pantalons assez décontractés, une robe en laine, plusieurs hauts, majoritairement des pulls. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers son sac et y mit les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle était vraiment excitée à l'idée de partir en voyage. Elle n'avait jamais voyagé de sa vie. Cela allait être une première.

Plus tôt dans la journée, elle était passée chez les Hyûga afin de faire signer son autorisation de sortie. Elle avait attendu la dernière minute pour le faire, car elle n'avait pas osé avant. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il avait refusé ? Heureusement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. D'ailleurs, son paternel n'avait pas manqué de lui dire que, si elle avait encore été chez lui, jamais elle n'aurait goûté à ce voyage. Il avait été extrêmement froid. Hinata se demandait pourquoi son père avait un tel comportement avec elle. C'était comme s'il la détestait, mais un père ne peut détester sa fille. Hanabi et Neji n'étaient pas présent à la demeure à ce moment-là et tant mieux. Si ça avait été le cas, cela aurait certainement engendré un conflit.

Elle alla maintenant dans la commode où se trouvaient ses sous-vêtements ainsi que ses chaussettes. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin et le ferma le les mit dans son sac et le ferma. Il était pratiquement vingt-deux heures trenteet Sasuke n'était toujours pas là.

Elle s'étira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin d'y prendre une bonne douche. Elle resta un bon moment sous le jet d'eau chaude qui lui brûlait la peau, mais peu lui importait, cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Elle sortit, enroula une serviette autour de sa poitrine et une autre sur ses longs cheveux bleu nuit. Elle sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans la chambre. Elle sursauta, stupéfaite, lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke, assis sur le lit, couvert de sang, le regard écarlate.

- Q-qu'est ce qui s'est... passé ? Articula t-elle difficilement.

- Du nettoyage.

Sa voix était froide, mais Hinata comprit qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle se contenta cependant de dire « o-oh »

Il dirigea son regard vers les bagages qu'Hinata avait préparés. Elle suivit son regard et lui dit :

- Tu... devrais aussi préparer tes affaires, le voyage a lieu demain.

- Tu n'y iras pas !Il commença à défaire ses vêtements et à les éparpiller dans toute la chambre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang ? Elle le suivait du regard sans vraiment avoir compris le sens de ses paroles.

- P-pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris, tu n'iras pas !

- P-pourquoi… ? Elle se précipita vers ses vêtements au sol et les ramassa un à un, pour finalement se diriger vers son sac qui se trouvait près de Sasuke.

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi !? Explosa t-il.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il essayait de se contenir, mais sa bêtise le rendait malade. Il poursuivit :

- N'ai-je pas dit que les Yokai étaient à ta poursuite ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit aussi que les Yokai ne se _mélangeaient _pas aux humains ? A-t-on avis, où vivent-ils ?

Hinata comprit et il reprit :

- Y aller serait comme se jeter dans la gueule du loup, du suicide !

Dans un geste terriblement sexy, il passa la main dans ses cheveux cherchant à se calmer.

- M-mais… je ne crains rien, puisque tu as dit que tu-tu seras là ! répliqua t-elle sans la moindre once de crainte, mais hésitante à prononcer ces paroles.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain. Hinata resta à sa place et l'attendit patiemment. Oui, il avait dit lui-même qu'il la protégerait. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'énervait maintenant ? Elle mit son pyjama rapidement et attendit encore, cette fois-ci assise sur le lit, qu'il sorte de la pièce d'à côté.

Lorsqu'il réapparu face à elle, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Il la dévisagea, comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain et s'y appuya, croisant les bras. Il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole, puisque c'était elle qui voulait parler. Hinata le regarda dans les yeux et se décida.

- J-je veux vraiment y aller tu sais…

- Et je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas possible !

- …

- C'est tout ce que tu as dire ?

Elle le dévisageait.

- Bien.

Il éteignit la lumière et se dirigea sur son lit. Si Hinata ne voulait pas dormir, c'était son problème, mais lui était exténué. Il se mit sous les draps tandis qu'Hinata était toujours assise, bien décidée à ne pas céder. Elle resta ainsi un bon moment.

Il soupira et se redressa.

- Si là-bas les Yokai en ont aussi après toi, je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose pour te protéger, étant donné que je serai seul.

- Je… Vois.

- C'est gentil que tu comprennes, ironisa-t-il avant de se recoucher en fermant les yeux. Maintenant dors.

Elle se coucha également et se mit dos à lui.

- Je vois... reprit-elle la voix basse, … que les Uchiwa ne sont pas vraiment ce qu'ils prétendent être, dans ce cas.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se redressa à nouveau. Là, son honneur venait d'être bafoué par une petite gamine pleurnicheuse et en aucun cas il ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Il la chercha de sa main sur le lit et attrapa son bras.

- Répètes ce qui tu viens de dire, articula-t-il.

Deux pupilles rouges sanglantes venaient de s'élever dans l'obscurité de la chambre et c'est sans se retourner qu'Hinata lui dit, une certaine émotion dans la voix :

- Je-je suis désolée... si je t'ai offensé...

- Lors de notre nettoyage, nous avons croisé un nombre anormal de Yokai avec mon père. Nous en sommes difficilement venus à bout tant ils étaient nombreux. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que la dernière fois et ils se dirigent vers ici, pour toi. J'ai pratiquement été vidé de mon énergie vitale ! Es-tu en train de dire que mon père et moi sommes des incompétents, ou pire, que les Uchiwa sont faibles ?

- Je...Non...heu...

En cet instant précis, Hinata se disait qu'à l'avenir, elle devrait vraiment faire attention à la façon dont elle lui parlait. Il en allait de sa survie.

Il lui relâcha le bras violemment et se recoucha. Il avait une envie folle le la renvoyer dormir au sol, mais il se retenait. Il ne devait pas agir sous l'influence de la colère, même s'il lui en voulait terriblement. Comment pouvait-t-elle douter des Uchiwa ? Non, il lui montrerait qu'eux, les Tengu, ne sont pas des êtres que l'on doit prendre à la légère et sous-estimer.

- Dors maintenant, il est tard, puisqu'il semblerait que demain, nous devrons nous lever tôt.

Elle l'observa et sourit. Il était finalement d'accord. Toute excitée, elle rapprocha les draps vers elle.

- O-oh une dernière chose. C-comment fais-tu pour récupérer ton énergie vitale, puisque apparemment le sommeil ne t'aide pas à...

- Dors !

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'endormit, sans savoir qu'elle venait de déclencher une bombe à retardement qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Et comme à son habitude depuis qu'Hinata dormait dans son lit et après quel soit endormie, Sasuke se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, le pas rapide et y coucha. Certes, c'était lui qui avait autorisé Hinata à dormir dans son lit, mais cette proximité qu'il avait avec elle risquait à la longue de...

Ramenant les draps vers lui, il porta la main à sa poitrine, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui avaient redoublé d'intensité. Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Il se tourna afin d'être sur le ventre. Il sera les dents et grogna de douleur. Son sang bouillait en lui et il se retenait de ne pas hurler. Pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il si mal. Il était pourtant sortit avec des dizaine voir des centaine de filles, mais aucunes d'elles ne lui avait fait cet effet. Il agrippa le drap et gémit plus fort, les traits du visage tirés exprimant parfaitement sa douleur. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendu.

Enfin, il lâcha prise et haleta. La douleur était passé.On pouvait entendre le sens de sa respiration dans toute la chambre. Il se mit sur le dos et continuait à essayer de contrôler sa respiration, la bouche entrouverte. Il retira les draps de son corps et déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il avait à présent chaude et de la sueur commençait à perler sur front.

Quel était donc ce sentiment qui grandissait à mesure que le temps passait, lui dévorant le cœur ?

**Fin de l'arc n°3 : Il nous arrive à la fois des événements drôles, curieux, angoissants, voulus ou non. Chacun d'eux est une maille, mailles qui formeront la chaîne longue ou courte de notre vie.**

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 8. Un voyage s'annonce et tandis que Sasuke est préoccupé, Hinata, elle, est tout excitée. Ce voyage se passera-t-il vraiment comme prévus? Sasuke a-t-il raison de s'inquiéter autant ? Vous le découvrirez dans le chapitre 9 ( Je m'essaie au suspens). Sur ce, prenez soin de vous ;)


	9. Arc n4:Indésirable présence

**Salut à tous ! Comment ça va ? Oui, je sais, j'ai un retard de plus de deux semaines et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas été assez prévenante lorsque je fais corriger mes chapitre. Je n'en ai aucune d'avance de corriger. J'espère vite remédier à cette situation - -'. **

**Je remercie Gayuni pour sa correction toujours aussi pointilleuse :).**

**Je réponds directement aux review ici et vous laisse lire le chapitre ;)**

**Anita: **Trois fois déjà? ;) Ravie de constater qu'elle te plaise autant :) Concernant le pourquoi les Yokai lui tournent autant autour, tu vas encore devoir prendre ton mal en patience, car ce n'est pas pour maintenant, bien que volontairement laissé des indices dans les chapitres. Et puis ce n'est pas une chose très compliquée à comprendre. En réfléchissant un tout petit peu, je suis sûr que tu auras la réponse.

**Nomie: **Salut :D. Merci d'aimer autant l'histoire. Heu, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que sortira le prochain chapitre. Habituellement, je poste tous les samedis. Donc en théorie, le chapitre 10 devrait sortir ce samedi-là, s'il est corrigé à temps. De toute manière, je préviendrais :)

**Cind3rella:** Merci pour ce nouveau commentaire ;). Comment Sasuke regagne son énergie vitale ? Je ne peux répondre à ta question maintenant étant donner que tu auras la réponse dans les chapitres qui suivent ( Le prochain je crois). Mais je peux déjà te dire que tu as déjà que tu as pensé plusieurs choses de juste.

**Muffin-san: **ça y est, l'arc n°4 vient d'être publié (du moins le premier chapitre - -') Oui, le couple Hinata/ Sasuke est malheureusement impossible. C'est pour cela que dans mon histoire, je ne peux pas faire en sorte de les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tout en essuyant de respecter les caractères. Ils faut qu'ils y est un réel développement de sentiments. Concernant le monde de Naruto, je n'ai pas voulu m'y aventurer, bien que c'est un manga j'affectionne. Il y a trop de chose que je trouve dur à mettre en scène ; par exemple l'utilisation des jutsu, les scènes de combats... Non, il n'est pas encore apparu, mais va bientôt apparaître (je peux même te dire que ce sera durant ce voyage). Une scène de jalousie entre l'Uchiwa et Naruto? Hum, je te laisse découvrir tout cela. Mais t'en fait pas, tu auras très vite les réponses à tes interrogations ^-^ Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction, bien que le résumé t'en avait dissuadé. D'ailleurs, je devrais te remercier, car c'est grâce à toi que je l'ai changé. Merci ! En espérant qu'il soit mieux :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Arc n°4 : Vacances ! Conflit ?! Détente et source chaude.**

**Chapitre 9:**** Indésirable présence**

Kakashi, les mains vissées dans les poches, attendait que ses élèves arrivent jusqu'à lui. Il avait fixé le lieu de départ devant le lycée de Konoha, à cinq heures trente du matin. Comme il faisait nuit encore très tard à cet époque de l'année, leur professeur leur avaient demandé de venir accompagnés. Bien évidemment,ses élèves lui avaient ri au nez. Sérieusement, qui, à dix-sept ans, viendrait accompagné de sa moman ? Pas eux en tout cas. Il ne restait plus qu'au professeur de prier pour que ses chers élèves arrivent tous sains et saufs.

Un premier groupe arriva, composé de Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru et Chôji.

Rapidement, un second suivi, composé de Sakura, Ino, et trois autres filles de la classe.

Ils continuèrent à se succéder et enfin Hinata et Sasuke apparurent. Sakura, les voyant arriver, se précipita et serra Hinata dans ses bras, ignorant complètement Sasuke au passage, comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde, longuement séparées par le temps. Prise un peu de court, Hinata se laissa faire mais s'interrogea tout de même sur l'étrange comportement de sa camarade de classe.

Sasuke, leur jetant un bref regard, se dirigea vers l'avant du véhicule, là, où se trouvait son professeur principal.

- Comment vas-tu, Hinata ? demanda Sakura. Le réveil n'a pas été trop dur ?

- Non ça va, merci. Et p-pour toi ? Osa la brune.

- Oh, nous n'avons pas dormi de la nuit. Ino a passé la nuit à la maison. C'était fun. Tu devrais venir à la maison, un de ces jours.

- O-Oui, ça serai bien, conclut-elle timidement, sans vraiment le penser.

Ino se dirigea vers le véhicule, de mauvaise humeur. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que le voyage se passe au mont Kaimon. Elle avait d'ailleurs décidé de ne pas venir, mais devant les suppliques de son amie, elle avait cédé. Et puis Sakura lui avait promis de tout faire pour l'amuser. De loin, elle vit son amie tenir Hinata par le bras. Leur regard se croisa et la blonde lui jeta un regard froid qui semblait lui dire : «_A quoi tu joues là?_». Sakura acquiesça et lui répondit également du regard: «_T'inquiètes pas, je gère._»

Après les avoir compté, Kakashi leur affirma qu'ils pouvaient à présent monter dans le véhicule. Il s'agissait d'un car loué par l'établissement pour l'occasion.

Sasuke mit ses bagages dans la trappe qui se trouvait sur le côté de l'auto-car et pénétra en premier dans celui-ci. Il se dirigea directement vers le fond et s'y assit paresseusement, ce qui lui donnait beaucoup de classe. Tout de suite le suivirent un groupe de jeunes filles de la classe. Sasuke soupira. Ça allait être un long et fatiguant voyage.

Hinata et Sakura prirent des places à l'avant du véhicule.

Le professeur de philosophie entra en dernier dans le véhicule, après avoir fermé la trappe.

- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît. Je viens d'apprendre que votre professeur de mathématique, monsieur Shiranui, ne sera pas du voyage. Il aurait apparemment eu un problème de fuite dans sa cuisine. De ce fait, je vais devoir tout réorganiser afin que vous soyez tous en sécurité. Je vous demande pour cela de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

- Moi je pense plutôt qu'il a lui-même créé la fuite afin de ne pas voyager avec nous, dit Sakura à sa camarade, ça l'aurait rendu fou, gloussa t-elle.

Kiba leva la main.

- Combien de temps va durer le voyage ? Et comment ça va se passer ? Perso, moi je suis claqué, je me suis réveillé super tôt et j'ai besoin de dodo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela Kiba, tout a été prévus. Le voyage durera sept heures et...

- Oh non !

- Ça craint !

- C'est trop long, monsieur !

On pouvait entendre les jérémiades des élèves dans tout le car. Et le professeur attendit patiemment qu'elles se calment un peu pour poursuivre.

- Je sais, c'est long. Nous arriverons donc aux alentours de midi trente... Si tout se passe bien. Vous pourrez déjeuner arrivés là-bas et nous nous reposerons pendant deux heures afin que vous fassiez ce qu'il vous plaira. Il sourit. J'ai organisé une surprise pour vous, là-bas.

Il observa ses élèves mais ils avaient tous le même air déprimé sur le visage. Son annonce n'eut pas l'effet attendu et c'est déçu que Kakashi s'assit à sa place.

Kiba se tourna vers son ami, outré.

- Et quand est ce qu'on dort ? Hein ? Maintenant ? Et Shino confirma sans prononcer la moindre parole.

Tous essayaient de trouver la position la plus confortable qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans leurs étroits sièges et s'endormirent.

Sakura, assise aux côtés d'Hinata, attendait la meilleure occasion pour pouvoir aborder le sujet Sasuke avec sa voisine. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer trop curieuse et attendait que ce soit Hinata qui prenne les devant et lui en parle. Impatiente, elle bougeait sa jambe droite nerveusement, feignant un petit sourire.

Hinata n'était pas sotte. Naïve mais pas sotte. Elle voyait bien que son « amie » voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas le faire. Et cette hésitation était simplement car il s'agissait de Sasuke. Étant du côté du couloir, elle tourna la tête et vit Sasuke, les paupières closes et les écouteurs dans les oreilles. Jusque-là, il n'y avait pas de problè il y avait une multitude de filles qui l'entourait. L'une d'elle avait même osé coller son épaule à lui. Intérieurement, elle ne le supportait pas. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement en couple, mais ils étaient quand même d'une certaine manière ensemble non ?

Elle se retourna, légèrement excédée et regarda devant elle, blessée. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? Ils avaient juste un accord, ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple. Mais Hinata avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la différence, ou bien tout simplement à l'accepter. Sa camarade n'avait rien raté de cette scène et se dit que c'était le moment idéal pour parler de _lui_. Elle attira l'attention d'Hinata sur elle.

Lorsque ces deux prunelles nacré se tournèrent vers elle, elle sourit. Un sourire qui se voulait sincère.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas mis avec toi ?

- … Qui ça ?

- Sasuke !

- P-pourquoi il l'aurait fait ? demanda Hinata, soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Vous êtes en couple, non ?

Hinata ne dit rien. Si seulement elle savait… Et pour ne pas faire de bourde, elle préféra garder le silence. C'était vrai d'une certaine façon mais avec lui, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de la façon dont ils se comporteraient au lycée. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Sakura n'allait pas en rester là. Jusqu'à présent, Sasuke et Hinata ne passaient pas leurs journées ensembles au lycée et cela à cause de toutes ces filles qui lui courraient après. Par moment, il arrivait qu'ils puissent manger ensemble, mais jamais tranquillement. Il y en avait toujours une qui se ramenait, ce qui forçait Hinata à s'en aller.

- Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?

- Heu... c'est une longue histoire, confia-t-elle.

- Ah ! Donc vous êtes bien en couple, lui sourit-elle, malicieusement.

Sakura lui fit un clin d'œil et Hinata baissa la tête, en rougissant. Elle l'avait eu et cela suffisait à Sakura, du moins pour le moment. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre et s'endormit laissant Hinata seule avec ses pensées.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence car tous les élèves s'étaient endormis. Et c'est très vite qu'ils arrivèrent. Le car se gara et Kakashi réveilla quelques élèves qui à leur tour, réveillèrent les autres. Ils sortirent tous et attendirent devant le véhicule, à moitié conscients.

Le paysage était magnifique. Il y avait au moins sept bons centimètres de neige. Tout était blanc. Même le ciel. Un blanc magnifique et si ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur cette vue, exténués par le voyage.

Le professeur les compta à nouveau et ils se dirigèrent vers un établissement. Dans celui-ci, il y avait une pièce spécialement aménagée pour eux. En fait, ce lieu était le point de repos des voyageurs. C'est après qu'ils devaient faire quelques kilomètres pour se rendre à l'auberge.

Les élèves déposèrent leurs sacs et leurs bagages et se reposèrent. Hinata et Sasuke ne s'étaient toujours pas parlé. Lui ne cessait de la chercher du regard mais elle ne le voyait pas, sans doute trop occupée à discuter avec sa nouvelle amie. Tant pis pour elle, pensa-t-il, il se divertirait à sa manière.

Certains se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et déjeunèrent. Deux heures, ça passait vite et il était déjà temps d'y aller. Le professeur les réunit devant l'établissement.

- Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, ici ne sera pas notre lieu de séjour. Il y a une auberge qui se trouve à quinze kilomètre d'ici. Je vous propose un petit jeu, finit-il tout sourire.

Ils l'écoutèrent attentivementet celui-ci reprit.

- Je vais vous équiper d'une carte et d'une boussole. Comme vous le voyez, ici il n'y a que des plaines, des collines et des montagnes. Vous allez devoir vous diriger grâce au soleil, la boussole et tout ce que vous voulez pour vous rendre à l'auberge. Et si vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, il s'agit là de la de la surprise héhéhé.

Aucun rire ne se fit entendre et il poursuivit, légèrement dépité :

- J'ai moi-même constitué vos groupes.

- Quoi ! Et si nous nous perdons ? interrogea Ino.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je partirais quelques minutes après vous afin d'aider les brebis égarées.

- Ah ah.

- D'autres questions ? demanda le professeur.

- Oui, dit Shikamaru en levant la main, est-ce vraiment raisonnable de faire ce petit jeu ? Je veux dire, vous êtes seul à nous gérer, aucun autre professeur ne voulait nous accompagner ?

- Hum..._« Si__,__ Gai __voulait__ s'incruster__,__ mais j'aurai préféré annuler __ce__ voyage que d'emmener cet énergumène super actif avec nous. Sinon, je __n'aurais__ pas __passé__ un agréable voyage... loin de là. »_Non, mais ayez confiance, tout va bien se passer !

Ils ne dirent rien. Il poursuivit :

- Vous avez donc tout bien compris, alors ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

- Bien dans ce cas je vous dis tout de suite les équipes... Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji, vous serez dans la même équipe.

Ino fronça les sourcils. Il ne restait pour elle plus qu'à espérer que Sasuke ne soit pas avec Sakura.

- Kiba, Shino et Hinata, vous serez ensemble.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais puis-je être dans la même équipe qu'Hinata ?

C'était le brun insensible qui venait de prendre la parole et aussitôt, toutes les filles chuchotèrent entre elles. Pourquoi elle ? Elles se tournèrent maintenant vers Hinata et lui lancèrent des regards noirs, pleins de haine.

- Je regrette Sasuke, mais ce n'est pas possible. Les équipes ont été organisées de manière précise. Toi, tu seras avec Sakura.

Il s'inquiéta, mais Sakura, elle, eu beaucoup de mal à cacher son enthousiasme.

Le professeur donna le top départ et tous les élèves se séparèrent, direction l'auberge. Lui resta sur place et sortit un livre de sa poche arrière. Il s'assit sur le sol et se mit à le lire pendant une certaine durée.

.

.

Kiba était à fond. Il força son équipe à courir derrière lui pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une compétition. Les deux autres firent de même, sans vraiment avoir le choix. Et cela commençait à être difficile pour Hinata qui n'avait plus beaucoup d'endurance, puisqu'elle avait abandonné son entraînement. Elle s'essoufflait et sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Elle dut s'arrêter malgré elle. Ses camarades ralentir et se tournèrent vers elle. Elle était courbée, la tête baissée et les mains prenant appuis sur ses genoux.

- On… peut faire une... Pause ? S'il vous plaît ? Haleta-t-elle.

Kiba soupira, il était vrai qu'il y avait été un peu fort. Ils firent une petite pause, le temps que la jeune fille reprenne son souffle et reprirent la route, en marchant cette fois.

Shino s'interrogea.

Kiba avait pris la carte. Mais ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas en main.

- Kiba, où est la carte ? Demanda-t-il, le visage à moitié caché par son grand manteau.

- Dans mon sac.

- Tu comptes t'en servir ?

- Non. Grâce à mon flair, on y sera en un rien de temps. Nous n'avons pas besoin de carte ou de boussole pour nous diriger. Faites-moi confiance, dit-il, levant le pouce en l'air.

.

.

Sasuke marchait vite. Très vite. Il voulait arriver rapidement à l'auberge et pouvoir faire demi-tour afin d'être près d'Hinata. Et si elle se faisait attaquer ? Il lui avait promis qu'il la protégerait et il le ferait. Il soupira. Depuis quelque temps, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer correctement. Elle hantait ses pensées et son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle. Son sourire, son odeur, ses yeux et ses cheveux lisses ne cessaient de se balader dans sa mémoire. Elle envahissait ses pensées.

Il se souvint de la fois où ils s'étaient embrassés. Il était déjà sorti avec pas mal de filles au court de sa vie. Et il était allé très loin avec elles. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait avec Hinata. Il la voulait toujours auprès de lui et le fait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui le peinait d'une certaine manière. Il aurait tellement voulu de nouveau poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, les rapprocher ensuite vers son cou et y planter…

- Sasuke ?

Il tiqua. Cette fille venait d'interrompre le court de ses pensées et ce à un moment mal choisi. Il ne lui répondit pas et Sakura l'appela de nouveau.

- Dis, à quoi tu penses Sasuke ? Son ton se faisait légèrement charmeur.

Il ne répondit pas.

- A Hinata je suppose ? Elle plissa le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bizarre, vous n'en donnez pas l'impression, pourtant...

Sasuke s'arrêta enfin et lui fit face.

- Je le répète. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ?

Il détacha volontairement chaque mots et Sakura rougit, heureuse qu'il la regarde enfin.

- C'était juste pour savoir, dit-elle, détournant le regard.

Il pesta et se retourna, reprenant sa marche sans l'attendre. Elle le talonna.

Il activa ses Sharingan, jetant des regards, à gauche, à droite, vérifiant et mémorisant le coin.

Pour le moment, pas de trace de Yokai mais il en était certain, il y en avait. Lui non plus n'utilisait pas la boussole qui était aux mains de Sakura, ses yeux lui suffisaient. Soudain il s'arrêta. Il sentit quelque chose. Un Yokai et pas n'importe lequel. L'un d'une des plus puissantes familles, tout comme lui. Il regarda à droite, à gauche mais ne vit rien et l'odeur disparut.

Il se calma.

A gauche, il y avait quelque chose, quelqu'un.

Il courut dans cette direction et se retrouva dans une forêt peuplée de très grands arbres. Ils étaient dépourvus de feuilles à cause de la saison et sol était légèrement glissant. Une fois assez éloigné de Sakura, il déploya ses ailes et survola la zone, le regard toujours actif.

Là.

Il fonça vers le bas et se posa gracieusement.

Un jeune homme blond lui sourit. Sasuke le jaugea, méfiant.

- Un Kitsune*…

- Et un Tengu !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bâtard de renard ?

- Oh oh, dit-il en souriant. On se sent menacé, monsieur le corbeau ?

Le brun ne répondit rien. Il était impossible qu'un Kitsune soit ici par hasard. Il le défia du regard. Ses cheveux qui étaient au départ court commencèrent à pousser jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos. Il se transformait sous sa véritable forme, le regard toujours sanguin.

Le blond, le voyant faire, leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Hey, calme-toi ! Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre… Et puis, dans ton état actuel, tu ne risques pas de me faire grand-chose.

- Tu sais qu'elle est ici n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, enfin non… Si mais je l'ai su seulement lorsque je suis arrivé dans ces contrées, j' t'assure.

Sasuke resta méfiant.

- Et qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Et bien comme toi je suppose, voyage scolaire.

- Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher d'Hinata.

- Hinata ? C'est son nom ? Bof, je m'attendais à un prénom comme Yuki ou Yuka, en raison de ses grands yeux blancs ! dit-il en souriant.

-... Vous ...vous êtes déjà rencontrés ?

- Oups, j'en ai trop dit on dirait. Il gloussa.

Puis après avoir assuré à Sasuke qu'il ne s'approcherait pas de sa Hinata, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

La colère montait en Sasuke. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait rencontré un autre Yokai ? Qui plus est, lui ? Ils allaient avoir une petite discussion.

.

.

Il faisait déjà nuit. Sakura avait fait le reste du trajet seule, étant donné que Sasuke l'avait laissée en plan. Elle arriva à l'auberge parmi les derniers avec le professeur.

Il les recompta. Le compte était bon d'après lui. Mais non, il en manquait un.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, vous pouvez vous répartir dans les chambres.

- Non, monsieur, l'interrompit Hinata d'une petite voix. Sasuke n'est pas encore là.

Mais en parlant du loup, il arriva bien assez tôt. Le brun ne regarda personne et se mêla au groupe avec une démarche hautaine, les sourcils soucieux.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde est là maintenant, vous pouvez vous diriger dans les chambres. Bien sûr, les filles et les garçons seront séparés. Vous serez répartis en groupes de trois et cette fois, c'est à vous de choisir vos groupes.

Les groupes se firent et se dirigèrent vers les chambres pendant que leur professeur réglait les derniers détails avec le propriétaire. Ils posèrent enfin leurs bagages dans leurs chambres. Ils pouvaient enfin se détendre.

L'auberge était située sur un grand volcan, souvent confondue avec une montagne enneigée, le mont Kaimon. La vue des fenêtres de l'auberge vers l'extérieur était à couper le souffle.

L'auberge était constituée de matériaux typiquement japonais, comme le bois, le bambou, les cloisons de papier, les portes coulissantes. Les chambres étaient de grandes pièces munies de cloisons coulissantes et de tatamis beige en paille de riz. Les clients dormaient sur des futons, déroulés avant la nuit par les femmes de chambre. Elle était également munie de sources chaudes. L'eau provenait des sources thermales situées sous l'auberge.

Dans les chambres, les clients étaient invités à se changer afin de se vêtir de Kimono avant d'aller prendre le dîner.

Hinata partageait sa chambre avec Sakura et Ino. Elles allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain et se vêtir de leur kimono, sauf Ino qui mit une robe. Ils étaient plutôt épais en raison de la température extérieure particulièrement basse, surtout la nuit tombée. Hinata sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un kimono violet sombre, marqué de petites pétales de cerisier printanier. Ino lui lança un regard plein de dédain.

L'ignorant, mais quelque peu déstabilisée, Hinata se dirigea vers son sac. Elle en sortit un peigne et commença à défaire les nœuds de ses cheveux. Sakura s'empressa de lui arracher le peigne des mains. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et commença à lui peigner les cheveux. Hinata la laissa faire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies et peut-être que cela se faisait entre amies.

Ino soupira. Elle se jeta sur son futon et commença à envoyer des texto. Mais petit bémol, il n'y avait pas de réseau en montagne. Elle grogna de frustration et s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit.

Devant la scène, Sakura sourit. Elle amena le peigne de la racine du cuir chevelu d'Hinata et le passa dans la mèche de cheveux qu'elle avait dans la main. Le peigne glissa dans les cheveux lisses.

- Tu as de très beaux cheveux Hinata !

- Merci, pourtant je ne fais pas grand-chose pour les entretenir.

- Sérieux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- N'empêche, ils sont magnifiques. Y'en a qui ont vraiment de la chance ici. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que l'on vide nos sacs, puisque nous seront ici pas mal de temps.

Hinata hocha de nouveau la tête, montrant son approbation.

La coiffure finit, Sakura s'éloigna d'Hinata et celle-ci posa la main sur ses cheveux. Elle lui avait fait un chignon strict avec une mèche devant.

A vingt heures pile, tout le monde descendit au réfectoire. Il y avait une grande table, non, plutôt plusieurs tables collées qui avaient été aménagées pour la classe. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent qu'on leur serve le repas. Certains discutaient, d'autres restaient muet et un seul avait un regard froid. Il fixait la personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir dans les parages, prendre place avec sa classe. Et à sa vue, le renardrencontré plus tôt eut un sourire narquois, ce qui fit froncer encore plus les sourcils du corbeau.

Hinata, entourée de Sakura et Ino le regarda pour la première fois de la journée, du coin de la table et dirigea son regard vers l'endroit où celui de Sasuke s'était arrêté. Elle écarquilla les yeux et souris. Elle ressentit une immense joie intérieure. Il était là. Le seul qui avait déclaré qu'elle possédait de magnifiques yeux. Et comme s'il avait senti son regard sur lui, le blond tourna la tête vers elle et son sourire s'agrandit. Il lui fit même un signe de la main. Elle rougit et lui rendit discrètement son salut. Qu'elle étrange coïncidence qu'il soit là, se dit-elle.

C'était à présent au tour de Sasuke de diriger son regard vers Hinata. Il n'en revenait pas. D'un geste rapide et sec, il se leva et se dirigea vers Hinata. Il l'attrapa, l'effrayant au passage et l'entraîna, dehors, dans un coin du jardin qui entourait l'auberge.

Les voyants partir à grande allure, le professeur de français ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer :

« Prenez votre temps »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses élèves et leur dit :

- Ah la la, la jeunesse.

- Vous les laissez seuls, professeur ?

- Ils ne feront pas de bêtise, répondit Kakashi.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas très conscient monsieur, articula Ino. D'après vous, que peuvent bien faire, deux ados en chaleur et surtout seuls ?

- Discuter ?

Elle lui tourna le dos, n'omettant pas de le regarder de travers.

Sasuke tirait toujours Hinata derrière elle. Elle essayait de se débattre tant bien que mal car il lui faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas très bien comprit sa réaction. Elle fouillait dans sa mémoire et conclut qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi.

- Arrête… Sasuke, tu me fais mal, suppliait-elle.

Il ne l'écouta pas et continua à l'entraîner, le pas pressant.

- Sasuke… S''il te plaît. Tu me fais vraiment mal !

Elle tentait de garder une voix neutre, bien que la peur ne commence à pointer dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui voulait, mais le fait qu'il l'emmène si brutalement et qu'il garde le silence ne lui annonçait rien de bon.

Une fois assez éloignés de l'auberge, il la lâcha et lui lança un regard plein de méprit. Il était en colère et se sentait trahit. Elle l'avait trahit. Trahir un Uchiwa... personne au grand personne ne trahissait les Uchiwa.

- Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Finit-il par lui demander.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

- Je sais que tu as très bien compris ce que je te demande. Le blond qui t'a fait signe dans le réfectoire, quand l'as-tu rencontré ? Son ton se faisait plus pressant, mais il essayait de garder son sang-froid.

- Je… heu… commença-t-elle, fouillant dans sa mémoire. C'était la fois où j'étais partie chez moi, en rentrant des cours... Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour cela que tu étais si en retard ? demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

Au fond de lui Sasuke était blessé. Il s'était tellement inquiété, au point où il avait même envisagé d'aller la chercher ! Et elle, elle était avec lui ? Il se dégoûtait de s'être autant angoissé ! Son cœur se resserra, il n'arriverait pas à garder le contrôle beaucoup plus longtemps.

- Non, nous ne nous sommes parlé que brièvement. Je l'avais bousculé sans m'en rendre compte et… il…

Il ne voulait plus l'écouter. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, qu'elle se taise mais elle continuait, continuait à couiner et se justifier. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il lui disait intérieurement :

«_Tais-toi… Tais-toi… Tais-toi…_»

Mais elle continuait. Elle lui disait qu'il avait dit quelque chose à propos de ces prunelles, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, en cet instant précis, qu'elle la ferme ! Mais elle n'arrêtait pas.

- TAIS-TOI !

Hinata s'arrêta soudainement, terrorisée et recula. Il était définitivement effrayant. Elle plaça la manche de son kimono devant sa bouche. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui avant qu'il ne lui fasse quelque chose. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Ils étaient seuls et isolés. Sasuke avait bien compris ce qui se tramait dans la tête d'Hinata. Il plongea son regard noir dans ses yeux et la menaça de ne pas bouger ou sinon, il la poursuivrait comme un prédateur poursuit sa proie.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais resta à une bonne distance de lui.

Sasuke essaya de se reprendre. Il transpirait et le haut de son kimono bleu marine prenait une teinte plus foncée, semblable à du noir, à cause de l'humidité de la sueur. Il passa la main sur son visage et la dirigea jusqu'à son cuir chevelu, faisant tenir ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il semblait épuisé. Respirant tranquillement il lui dit.

- Ce gars est un Yokai, Hinata.

Sa voix était calme mais dur et on y devinait facilement plein de reproches.

Hinata écarquilla les yeux prenant tout à coup conscience que la rencontre avec ce blond aurait pu prendre une tout autre tournure.

* * *

**Note** :Kitsune:« Esprit du renard » C'est une catégorie de Yokai. Les Uzumaki sont les représentants de ce sont très rapides et peuvent se téléporter. Ils on tune apparence humaine. Ils sont aussi l'un des clans les plus puissants des Yokai, en rivalité avec les Uchiwa.


	10. Tant que ces chaînes m'emprisonneront

******Bonjours à tous (ou bonsoir, car il est plus de 18h30),**

******J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne rentrée ^^ Et oui, finit les vacances...**

******Voici le ********chapitre 10******** qui répondra à certaines de vos interrogations.**

******Mais avant tout, info importante**: Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé. Ma bêta doit sans doute être en vacance ou occupée. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de poster ce chapitre, car je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle et je voudrais éviter une nouvelle longue pause de cette histoire. Comme la dernière fois.  
J'ai utilisé des correcteurs orthographiques, j'ai relu le chapitre une dizaine de fois au moins, sachant que je l'ai écrit, il a plusieurs mois déjà. J'ai réussi à corriger pas mal de fautes, mais il doit sans doute en rester. Pas de très grave, je pense...

Donc, en attendant que le chapitre se fasse corriger, il faudra faire avec cette version, enfin si vous le voulez.

Si je constate à travers vos review qu'il n'y a pas de fautes, voir très peu et facilement corrigeable, je posterais la suite, la semaine prochaine voir dans quelques jours autrement... Je les ferais tous corriger avant de les poster.

Oui, un chapitre exempté de fautes est plus agréable n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et je répond à vos review.

Salut ******Gab** :): Désolée que la suite est mise autant de temps. Mais elle est là. Comme expliquer plus haut, si je constate que je ne fais pas tant de fautes que cela, vous aurez le prochain chapitre samedi. Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour ton attache à cette fiction. J'aime également beaucoup Sasuke et son caractère insensible ( Bien que mon préféré parmi les Uchiwa reste Itachi ;)) ... Non, enfaîte, j'aime les personnages ayant un caractère froid et distant, comme Zero de Vampire Knight, ou bien Hibari de Reborn ! Leurs caractères cachent souvent un bon fond, ou un sentiment intense qu'ils éprouvent au fond d'eux même... Quoi que cela ne s'applique pas à Hibari... Bref, l'évolution de leur relation arrivera petit à petit. Il te faut juste patienter le temps qu'il faut. Il ne faut pas que cela va trop vite ^^

******Hinatou** : Merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre te surprendra encore : )

******Muffin-san **: J'aime tes longs commentaires ^-^ Oui, Naruto est bien un Yokai. C'était évident à découvrir n'est-ce pas? ^^ Merci pour le résumé. C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué que ce n'était pas trop ça, mais j'avais la flemme de le changer. Ta remarque m'a fait bouger. Je peux te dire que dans ta review, tu devines beaucoup de choses (un peu trop à mon goût, je suis si prévisible que cela ? Ou bien, as tu de réel talent de voyance...) En tout cas, merci pour ta review. Exerce tes talents de médium dans ce chapitre et dis-moi, à l'aide de ta boule de cristal, ce que tu vois pour la suite. :D

******Cind3rella** : Merci pour la review. Je suis désolée de te répondre aussi brièvement, mais si j'argumente trop sur ta review, je risque de dévoiler de chose et ainsi spoiler, surtout au niveau du partage des chambres des filles... J'en ai trop dit ? ^^ Merci en tout cas pour ton soutien. 37 review pour 9 chapitres, tu trouves cela peu ? Moi je trouve que c'est très correct et je vous remercie mille fois pour vos review :)

******PortgasD. Anita** : Alors tu trouveras obligatoirement ta réponse au sujet du pourquoi les Yokai s'intéressent tant à Hinata, (qui est naïve mais pas sotte) ^^ dans ce chapitre. Je t'assure que si tu ne le vois pas, ou ne le déduis pas avec ce chapitre, je ferai en sorte ( je en sais pas comment - -') que tu ne deviennes jamais inspecteur de police ou détective, autrement nous auront beaucoup de souci à nous faire, en allant à ton futur cabinet ^^ Je plaisante, je t'assure que cela est facilement devinable.

Voilà, désolée d'avoir été aussi longue et bon chapitre.

(Si vous savez à qu'elle point j'ai la boule au ventre, de savoir que je vais poster un chapitre qui n'a pas été corrigé... Si vous voyez des fautes surtout, dites-le-moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de les énumérer, mais si elles sont trop nombreuses signalez le moi s'il vous plaît. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre rôle en tant que lecteurs, mais cela m'aiderais beaucoup :))

* * *

******Chapitre 10********:******** « Tant que ces chaînes m'emprisonneront, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer ».**

- C'est un Yokai Hinata. Et les Yokai sont à ta poursuite ! N'es-tu donc pas méfiante ? Lui dit-il toujours en colère. Son cœur commençait à s'accélérer.

- J-Je... Je suis désolée réussit-elle, à bredouiller.

- Être désolé ne change rien au fait que tu aurais pu être attaquée. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai fait poster Fume devant le lycée afin qu'il te raccompagne.

- Je sais... Je suis dé...

- Arrête de dire que tu es désolée ! Je me fous de tes excuses ! Haussa-t-il le ton.

Elle tressaillit baissant instinctivement le regard et sa tête suivit le mouvement. Elle comprenait à présent le pourquoi de sa colère, mais n'en faisait-il pas un peu trop ? Et puis cela ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Et, il ne lui était rien arrivée.

Sasuke s'adossa à un arbre et se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci. Il était exténué et frustré. Son hakama remonta, lorsqu'il replia sa jambe vers lui, découvrant ainsi son genou. Si le blondinet se décidait à les attaquer ici et maintenant, il ne pourrait vraiment rien faire. Son énergie vitale était clairement en baisse. Elle releva légèrement les yeux afin de l'observer discrètement. S'il lui avait dit tout cela, c'était uniquement pour son bien et elle en était consciente. Mais pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? Était-ce simplement parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle où s'agissait-il d'autre chose ? Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui dit d'un ton déterminé :

- D-dorénavant, Sasuke, je... Ne m'éloignerais jamais plus de toi !

Prenant conscience de l'assurance qu'émanaient ses paroles, Hinata rougie avant de reprendre plus calmement:

- Je... Te suivrais comme ton ombre te suis c'est... C'est une promesse ! J'ai à présent conscience qu'avec toi, je ne serai plus en danger, car tu me protégeras.

Abasourdit, il releva le regard vers elle. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses fines lèvres. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire. Toujours au sol, il agrippa soudainement son col de douleur et émit un hoquetait rauque. Bien qu'il faisait très froid dans cette région montagneuse, il transpirait de chaleur.

Inquiète, Hinata s'approcha lentement de lui. Il ne paraissait pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

- Est-ce que tout vas bien, Sasuke ? Tu sembles fiévreux.

Il voulut tourner la tête sur le côté ne souhaitant pas croiser son regard, mais contre sa volonté, ses yeux fixèrent l'encolure du cou de la jeune Hyûga. Il avait essayé à tout prix de repousser ses instincts de Yokai, mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix. Il en allait de sa survit ainsi que de leurs sécurités.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur son cou, il la questionna d'une voix suffisante :

- Te souviens-tu, lorsque tu m'as demandé, comment je faisais pour récupérer mon énergie vitale ?  
Elle acquiesça. Il lui tendit sa main droite, légèrement tremblante et poursuivit, le cœur cognant étrangement fort dans sa poitrine :

- Pour cela... Il faut... Que je boive... De ton sang ! Mais cela, tu devais déjà t'en douter n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, un petit sourire relevant les coins de ses lèvres.

Ils se jaugèrent un instant puis, contre toute attente, elle s'avança d'un pas rapide sans la moindre hésitation vers lui et lui saisit le bout de ses doigts.

- Je t'en prie, fait comme bon te semble. Si je peux aider, je ferai alors tout mon possible pour le faire ! Qu-quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! Acheva-t-elle, le regard déterminé.

- Attend. Ce n'est pas une chose que tu devrais prendre à la légère. Consommer de ton sang pourrait être dangereux pour toi. Il se peut que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter et que tu en...

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en posture de négocier... Sasuke, je te fais confiance, conclut-elle, serrant un peu plus sa main.

C'est nerveusement qu'il l'approcha de lui et elle s'agenouilla. Il lui demanda de se tourner, afin qu'elle soit dos à lui. Il hésita, mais il en avait besoin. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Sasuke Uchiwa était aussi anxieux. Et s'il ne parvenait pas à la lâcher ? ___« Je te fais confiance. »_ Si, il le fallait et il le ferait.

Elle défit la ceinture de son kimono et Sasuke retira le tissu de son épaule. Juste assez afin qu'il puisse y coller sa bouche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et accéléré sur sa peau. Elle sera les poings sur ses cuisses et attendit patiemment.

Un frisson parcouru son échine.

- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il, avec calme.

Sasuke colla enfin sa bouche sur le cou d'Hinata et déposa un petit baiser. La concernée frissonna et rougie, mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle sentit à présent, quelque chose de dure se balader le long de sa nuque, allant de droite à gauche. C'était les dents du brun. Elles s'arrêtèrent sur le haut de son épaule droite. Elles se déplacèrent un chouia à gauche, afin d'atteindre le tronc du cou et s'engouffrèrent dans sa veine jugulaire.

Hinata cilla légèrement à cause de la douleur, et serra encore plus fort ses poings. Elle grimaça. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Elle sentait son sang se faire aspirer et déglutir dans la trachée du brun. Il s'en délectait, comme on s'abreuverait d'un verre d'eau.

___« Là pour le coup, on se croirait vraiment dans une scène de vampire, songea-t-elle, béat »_

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et il était toujours suspendu à son cou. On en était à combien au juste ? Un litre ? Ou bien deux. Peut importe, ça faisait trop. Elle allait riposter et se dégager de son étreinte, mais elle sentit les mains de Sasuke se resserrer sur son corps. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ou plutôt, n'y arrivait pas.

___« Lâche-la bon sang, se disait-il a lui-même. »_

Mais rien. Il était toujours agrippé à elle. C'était trop bon. Il en voulait encore, juste un peu plus. Les mains du brun se dirigeaient dangereusement vers la poitrine d'Hinata, et au contact de la paume de celui-ci, elle l'arrêta.

- Sasuke... Souffla t-elle.

Mais il n'entendait rien, il insistait sur la zone convoitée, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire. Sentant que les choses commençaient à dégénérer, elle tenta de se dégager, essayant de retirer les bras qui entouraient sa taille. Elle attrapa ses mains, mais plus elle insistait, plus il se crispait, continuant à lui pomper son sang.

- Sasuke ! Broncha-t-elle dans un cri aigu.

Et cela fit comme un électrochoc dans l'esprit de Sasuke qui daigna enfin la lâcher.

- Pardon, lui dit-il simplement en essuyant les coins de sa bouche du revers de sa main, qu'il porta ensuite à ses lèvres. Il ne fallait gâcher aucune goutte. Il tira le Kimono d'Hinata, dévoilant ainsi son dos, nu. Elle allait protester, mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il était en train « d'effacer » le filet de sang qui avait coulé dans son dos, elle ne dit rien et se laissa à nouveau faire. Il la libéra enfin et Hinata réajustant son kimono, se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle lui fit un petit sourire, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle allait bien, avant qu'il ne lui pose la question.

Le silence régna entre eux et tandis qu'Hinata se contenta de contempler le ciel étoilé, Sasuke sentait déjà le sang de celle-ci affluer dans les veines de son corps. La force gagnait chaque cellule de son corps. Il émit un petit râle et se cambra à cause de toute la pression que cela engendrait. Avec cette nouvelle force, il avait le sentiment d'être invincible.

Après un moment, il se remit sur ses jambes et proposa de rentrer. Hinata se releva vivement et entreprit de le suivre, mais un malaise l'a prit. Ses jambes fléchirent, mais Sasuke la rattrapa à temps. Il la porta dans ces bras jusqu'à l'auberge qui ne se trouvait pas très loin.

Arrivé devant l'auberge, il s'arrêta, car Hinata lui avait dit qu'elle se sentait mieux et voulait marcher.

Les pieds posés au niveau de sol, elle lui demanda hésitante :

- Est-ce qu'un jour, tu... M'abandonneras ?

Il la regarda, impassible. Pourquoi cette question tout à coup ? Et celle-ci soulevait pas mal de chose. Il devait trouver une manière intelligente d'y répondre, ou tout simplement ne pas le faire.

- Toi, est-ce qu'un jour, tu m'abandonneras ? Lui renvoya-t-il sa question, n'omettant pas de la fixer dans les yeux. Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais cherchait juste à esquiver la question précédente.

- J'ai posé la question en première, rétorqua-t-elle, fuyant son regard.

Il soupira, elle attendait vraiment une réponse. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura d'une voix grave, à son oreille :

- J'ai encore besoin de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le cœur d'Hinata rata un battement. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre de lui. Il ne la désirait que pour atteindre son but minable. Cette raison commençait à l'agacer. Elle qui commençait à avoir de réel sentiment pour lui. Elle devait lui dire. Lui dire que si c'était toujours pour cette raison qu'il la voulait, elle annulerait tout, bien qu'elle eût donné son consentement au départ. Sasuke savait que les mots qu'il venait de lui dire la blessaient. Qui, sachant qu'il est utilisé pour une raison égoïste le vivrait bien ? Il admirait son courage. Mais au fond de lui, une voix lui disait que s'il voulait garder la Hyûga auprès de lui, ce n'était peut-être pas seulement pour son but... Mais bien pour autre chose.

Devant son air préoccupé, Sasuke lui baisa la joue.

Elle se calma et rougie. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle était inquiète. Comment les choses évolueront ?

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Il était déjà vingt-deux heures cinquante-sept. Ils avaient eu chaud. Trois minutes après, ils auraient passé la nuit dehors. Ils se déchaussèrent et se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Exceptionnellement, le gérant avait demandé à ses employés de leurs servir un repas chaud, car ils n'avaient pas dîner. En temps normal, une fois que le service était terminé, les clients ne pouvaient plus manger et devaient se débrouiller. C'était la règle.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et quelques minutes après, on leurs servirent un repas chaud, dignes des plus grands rois. Il était composé de plusieurs petits plats, chaud comme froid. Ils avaient même droit à un peu de saké. Hinata trouvait cela louche. Sur une enseigne, derrière le bureau de l'aubergiste, il était stipulé, noir sur blanc, les règles suivantes :

******« Ouverture de l'auberge six heures trente. Fermeture vingt-trois heures.**

******Les heures de déjeuner sont : huit heures, midi, seize heures trente et vingt heures.**

******Passez la dernière heure, les repas ne sont plus servit et il est formellement interdit d'apporter un repas extérieur à l'auberge.**

******À bonne entendeur, pass********ez******** un agréable séjour ici. »**

- C-c'est bizarre que l'on nous servent à manger non ?

Hinata pensa en même temps que cette enseigne n'était pas des plus agréables. Elle devait certainement faire fuir les clients, plutôt que les appâter.

- Non, pas vraiment, le gérant est un Yokai. On l'appelle Nurarihyon, dit-il entre deux bouchées.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne me dit pas que depuis tout ce temps, tu n'arrives toujours pas à les reconnaître ?

- Non... Ils... Vous nous êtes semblables.

- Uniquement en apparence, crois-moi, conclut-il froidement.

Il se remit à déguster son repas et Hinata en fit de même. Le gérant de l'établissement vint à leur rencontre.

- Vous désirer autre chose, monsieur Uchiwa ?

- Non, disposez.

Il lui répondit sans même le regarder et le gérant s'inclina. Relevant la tête, il observa Hinata qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que lui sourire, les joues pleines. Il ne put détacher son regard d'elle et cela uniquement car il savait, qui elle était. Voyant qu'il prenait un peu de temps à s'en aller, Sasuke dut intervenir.

- Vous pouvez disposer, articula-t-il sèchement.

Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, le gérant s'en alla. Il aurait aimé, la contempler encore un moment, plus la toucher, juste la main. Le brun reporta son attention vers Hinata.

- Fait attention, il y a pas mal de Yokai qui rôdent dans le coin. Mais, ils ne s'approchent pas car nous sommes là.

- Nous ? Commença, nous ?

- Moi et l'autre blond de tout à l'heure, trancha t-il calmement.

- O-Oh. Mais ils ne sont pas effrayés par nous, je veux dire les humains ? Demanda-t-elle tout bas.

- Pas vraiment. On ne peut pas appeler cela de la peur. Je dirais qu'ils préfèrent éviter tout contact avec vous. Mais, afin de mettre la main sur toi, je suis à cent pour cent certain qu'ils n'hésiteront pas.

Elle acquiesça, incertaines.

- Mais tu m'as dit que les Yokai ne se mélangeait pas aux humains.

- Ils ne ce mélange pas, mais les entoures !

Elle ne semblait pas comprendre et il reprit avec un exemple concret.

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivée d'entendre des bruits étranges, des pleurs de bébé, des cris alors que les environs étaient totalement vides ? Ou même du bruit dans ta maison, alors que tu es bien seule ?

Elle prit soudainement conscience.

- C'est ce que je te dis. Ils ne se mélangent pas, mais entour les humains.

Elle frissonna.

- Et puis, reprit-il, cela n'est valable que pour les Koyokai qui n'ont pas de maison qui leur est propre. Ils n'ont pas beaucoup de solution, soit ils bossent pour nous autres, grand Yokai ou bien, ils errent dans le monde des humains, sans leur faire de mal.

- E-Et où vous vivez-vous ?

- Dans les montagne inhabitées. Mais on ne peux aller au village des Tengu que par la voie des aires.

Elle hocha la tête sans trouver autre chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer son ressentit. De la peur ? Non, le mot était trop faible. Cette histoire de Yokai ne l'enchantait plus vraiment. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils appartenaient à un monde à part. En gros, ils vivaient comme eux autres humains, mais avaient des lois à eux, ainsi que d'autres particularités.

- Je pense... qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher.

Il acquiesça et se leva, suivit d'Hinata. Des employés vinrent immédiatement débarrasser la table lorsqu'ils se levèrent.

Sasuke accompagna Hinata jusqu'au devant de sa chambre.

- Attends, lui dit-il, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Il lui tendit un collier, avec une seul et unique plume. Il y avait à son bout, ce qui semblait être un anneau bien resserré. Le collier était noir corbeau, et plusieurs petites perle entouraient la ficelle. Hinata le regarda avec envie, Sasuke détourna le regard. Il avait arraché l'une, voire la plus belle de ses plumes pour le lui offrir et seul, les êtres à plumes pouvaient savoir à quel point cela était douloureux. Et puis, tant que la plume ne repoussait pas, il ne pouvait plus voler. On pouvait clairement parler d'un sacrifice pour le coup. Il comprenait que l'existence du monde des Yokai pouvait l'effrayait, mais peut-être que ce collier la rassura-t-elle un temps soit peu.

Elle prit le collier et le remercia avec un grand sourire honnête. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit et la laissa sur le pas de la porte, folle d'admiration pour cette attache.

___« Pff, depuis quand je rougis moi ? Se demanda t-il, s'éloignant du lieu de la Hyûga »_

Elle le rendait vraiment dingue.

.

.

Dans la chambre, Sakura et Ino s'interrogeait sur la longue absence de leur « amie ».

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend autant de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas Ino, je te rappelle que je suis restée avec toi toute la soirée.

- Cette pourriture, mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien lui trouver ? On est quand même cent fois mieux qu'elle non?! Elle va me le payer, je te jure qu'elle va me le payer.

- Calme-toi, Ino. S'énerver ne servirait à rien.

- POURQUOI ! S'exclama-t-elle, cette...

La porte s'ouvrit et Hinata passa sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... Ici ? Demanda-t-elle, timide. J-j'ai entendu crier.

- Oh Hinata ! Rien, c'est Ino, elle est en pleine période menstruelle. Entre !

Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce et Ino, essayant de garder l'air le plus neutre lui demanda, indiscrète :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec Sasuke ?

- P-pas grand-chose, tu sais, nous... Avons seulement discutés.

- C'est ça ouais, ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas la faire. Vous êtes restés ensemble pendant plus de deux heures, juste à discuter ? Vous avez couchés dans la forêt, avoue-le ?

Hinata écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction.

- Q-quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle aborda un air outré.

- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu as le visage tout rouge ?

- P-parce que...

- Je ne savais pas que t'étais ce genre de fille, Hinata, une fille facile. Elle la regarda l'air hautain et poursuivit :

- Tu me donnes envie de gerber ! Tu fais ton petit air angélique alors qu'en faite, t'es qu'une sale vice...

- Ino ça suffit ! Intervint Sakura, voyant des larmes dévalées les joues rougie de la brune.

Elle se dirigea vers elle et tenta de la consoler. Ino haussa une épaule et se mit dans son lit, fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Sakura entraîna Hinata vers son lit et lui dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'Ino était juste un peu frustrée à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait ici et que demain, cela allait lui passer.

.

Il était sept heures du matin et tout le monde était réuni dans le réfectoire afin de prendre le petit-déjeuner. La salle était bruyante. Apparemment, les gens avaient beaucoup de chose à se raconter après cette nuit de sommeil. Sasuke était assis auprès de Shikamaru, Chôji et Kiba. Il mangeait en silence son bol de riz.

- Hey Sasuke, fit Shikamaru afin d'attirer l'attention du concerné, je ne veux pas jouer les cafteurs, mais il y a une rumeur qui court dans toute l'auberge sur toi et Hinata ! Je voulais juste que tu le sache.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et à la place, il haussa les épaules. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hinata qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, avec ses « amies », le regard perdu dans le vide. A y regarder de plus près, elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Évitons les discutions inutile finit-il par dire, changeant complètement de sujet.

Il se tourna vers les deux autres camarades, assis à ses côtés et annonça :

- Parlons concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'un membre du clan Inugami et du clan Akabek, font dans une école. N'êtes-vous pas censés vous entraînez dur afin d'éliminer les Yokai ? Chasseur de Yokai ? Railla-t-il. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne m'avez-vous toujours pas attaqué, sachant pertinemment ce que je suis ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de question d'un coup, se plaint Chôji, et j'ai toujours pas fini mon petit déjeuner !

- Imbécile, rétorqua Kiba à l'égard de Sasuke. Si on t'a toujours pas attaqué c'est parce que l'on n'avait pas de raison, puisque monsieur fait partie de l'élite des Yokai. Et, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à Hinata, mais je te promets que si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu n'auras même pas le temps de lever le regard sûr moi que ta tête roulerait déjà sur le sol, menaça-t-il.

- Oh, fit narquoisement Sasuke, ce sont de grands mots pour un aussi petit homme que toi.

Kiba le fusilla du regard et Sasuke recula son plateau devant lui et croisa les bras, confiant. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ce chasseur de mes deux pouvait lui faire ?

- Oh, Sasuke, tu n'en veux plus.

Il regarda celui qui venait de prendre la parole, avec dédain.

- Non, régale-toi si le cœur t'en dit, répondit-il froidement à l'égard de Chôji.

- Merci, hé hé, t'es un chouette type enfaîte !

Shikamaru soupira, si son ennemie lui proposait de lui donner une côte de bœuf en échange de sa liberté, il n'hésiterait même pas. Il connaissait bien évidement l'existence des Yokai, ayant un jour suivit ces deux amis, pas très discret et délicat. Et depuis, il mettait en place pour eux, des stratégies permettant de se débarrasser des Yokai efficacement.

Kakashi se leva de la table et attira en même temps l'attention de tous ces élèves.

- Aujourd'hui, les enfants, vous aurez pour mission de donner un coup de main aux habitants que vous rencontrerez. Pour cela, vous allez devoir trouver une habitation qui accepte de vous loger deux jours. Deux jours et une nuit, pas plus. Ainsi, vous constaterez de vos yeux, comment les habitants de Kagoshima vivent et comment vôtres vie comparer à la leur est merveilleuse ! Pas de bêtise surtout et soyez sérieux. Vous constituerez les binômes, je vous laisse faire.

Il allait se rasseoir mais se ravisa, remarquant qu'il avait omit de dire quelque chose.

- Une dernière chose, vous me ferez un compte-rendu détaillé de votre séjour, chez vos hôtes.

Pendant que certains protestaient, affirmant que ce n'était pas vraiment des vacances, Sakura s'avança vers Hinata.

- Hinata, on se met ensemble si tu veux, proposa-t-elle.

- Non, c'est gentille, mais je pense que je vais me mettre avec Sasuke, refusa-t-elle poliment.

- Ah... Et lui au moins, il est d'accord ?

- Sans doute.

Elle regarda Hinata s'éloigna vers Sasuke le sourire au lèvre.

- O-on se met ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise au brun.

- Évidement.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils allèrent se préparer dans leur chambre. Hinata se vêtit d'une robe en laine rose saumon lui arrivant aux genoux, dont les manches longues recouvraient ses bras. Elle enfila des bas, également en laine, noirs. Elle mit un manteau chaud, blanc, son bonnet et enfila des gants. Il ne fallait pas rigoler avec le froid.

À huit heure, ils quittèrent l'auberge à la recherche d'un autre abri. Ce que leur professeur pouvait avoir des idées très originales quelques fois.

Sasuke et Hinata avaient marché plusieurs kilomètres avant de trouver un village. Ils frappèrent à une première habitation et manque de peau pour eux, c'était un vieux pervers qui ouvra et avec un certain culot, il avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait qu'accepter Hinata au sein de sa demeure. Sans l'intervention de celle-ci, le vieil homme aurait morflé sous les coups que Sasuke lui aurait infligés.

Ils frappèrent à une seconde habitation, un peu près une heure plus tard. Un couple de vieux ouvrit la porte, se serrant par la taille.

- Bonjours madame, dit Hinata, le sourire aux lèvres, nous venons de Konoha. Suite à notre petit séjour ici, notre professeur nous a demandé de faire le tour des habitats et de proposer un peu de main d'œuvre. Si vous nous acceptez, nous devrons passer deux jours en comptant celui-ci et une nuit, afin de voir comment se passe une journée type chez vous. Elle avait enchaîner tous ces mots d'une traite.

La vielle dame regarda son mari et hocha la tête.

- Vous pouvez entrez, dit-elle de sa voix vitreuse, justement, nous avons besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Elle les installa à une petite table basse, couleur écorce et alla préparer un peu de thé. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle leur offrit un sourire désolé. Elle avait été particulièrement longue et cela car elle n'avait pas les mêmes moyens qu'eux possédaient dans leur ville.

Elle les servit dans ce qui semblait être des verres. Ils s'agissaient enfaîte de bois, grossièrement taillé en forme de verre. Ils la remercièrent et burent une gorgée du liquide.

La première chose qui leur frappa fut la pauvreté et la misère dans laquelle, ces gens vivaient. Sans parler du froid qui n'avait pas de mal à trouver sa place dans la maison, qui n'avait pas une bonne isolation. Est-ce que l'on pouvait vraiment parler d'isolation ? Des draps bouchaient les bouches d'aérations ainsi que le pas des portes. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui ornaient le salon. Pendant qu'eux travaillaient et dépensaient uniquement pour consommer, ces vieux gens se battaient pour leur survie. Il fallait l'admettre. Voir ces conditions de vie leur mit une grosse claque dans la figure, à tous les deux, qui avaient de grandes maisons et des domestiques à leur charge.

- Nous sommes désolés les jeunes, mais nous n'avons pas grand-chose à manger, admit le vieil homme.

- Ce n'est rien dit Sasuke étrangement calme, nous allons essayer de vous être utile et d'apporter quelque chose. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour vous aider n'est-ce pas ? Conclut-il, le visage impassible bien que ces mots étaient réconfortants.

Hinata le regarda, suspicieuse. Il faisait là preuve d'une grande générosité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Mais où était donc passé l'être arrogant qu'elle avait connu il y a quelques mois ? Est-ce qu'il cachait sa vraie nature ?

- Oui, consentit le vieil homme, et pour être franc avec vous, il y a pas mal de chose à faire ici, vous savez ?

- Nous sommes prêts, si vous nous permettez, monsieur, reprit Hinata.

Il acquiesça.

- Très bien, commençons maintenant dans ce cas.

Ils consentirent à leur tour.

- Jeune fille, commença la vielle, j'aurais moi besoin d'aide pour le ménage. Vois-tu, aujourd'hui, est le jour des tâches ménagères.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et pour toi, jeune homme, je te propose de travailler à la forge du village. À cause de mon âge, je ne peux plus me permettre de travailler là-bas. Tu seras rémunéré pour ce que tu œuvres. Je vais t'y accompagner, allons-y maintenant.

Il se leva et talonna le vieux. Ils marchèrent en direction de la forge qui se trouvait au centre du village.

- Vous avez dit que vous ne pouvez plus travaillez à la forge. Cela veut dire que vous y avez travaillé dans votre jeunesse ? Demande le brun faussement intéressé.

- Oui, jusque l'âge de mes quarante ans. C'était il y a vingt ans au moins. Vous savez, travailler là-bas peut faire de vous un homme très riche. Je l'étais moi-même à l'époque. Son visage s'assombrit. Mais c'est le passé. Maintenant que j'ai arrêté, la vie est beaucoup moins facile et très éprouvante. Mais malgré cela, ma femme est toujours restée à mes côtés jurant qu'elle ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Il sourit.

- Et vous jeune homme ?

- Pardon ?

- La jeune fille qui est à vos côtés, qui est-ce ? Votre camarade ?

- Oui... Reconnut le jeune homme.

- Ah... Acquiesça le vieil homme

Et Sasuke reprit :

- Il s'agit aussi de ma fiancée, avoua-t-il, honnêtement.

- Je le savais, raisonna le vieil homme. Cela se voyait dur comme fer. La manière dont vous l'a regardé ne peut-être que de l'amour !

- De... L'amour ... ? Demanda Sasuke surprit par cette révélation.

- Oui, vous savez, ce sentiment d'apaisement quand vous êtes ensemble, de quiétude. La manière dont votre cœur se serre lorsque vous pensez à elle.

Sasuke baissa la tête et porta la main à son cœur. De l'amour ? Il était donc amoureux ? D'Hinata ?

___« De l'amour, se répéta-t-il, je serais... amoureux ? »_

Cette pensée le ravie et un sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Le vieil homme le regarda.

« Ah c'est jeune, pensa-t-il tout haut »

Mais il ne vit pas le visage de Sasuke s'assombrir ensuite. Le fait qu'il venait de découvrir ses sentiments envers la jeune Hyûga ne le ravissait pas. L'amour était un sentiment doux et chaleureux, mais il savait que l'amour pouvait aussi avoir un côté néfaste. Comme le détourner de son objectif principal. Bien que si Hinata l'aimait également, le mariage se ferait rapidement et ainsi, il succédera à son père, mais d'un autre côté, si ce mariage le chapardait de tout ? Qu'au final, la succession ne soit plus qu'un détail pour lui, puisque c'est Hinata qui fera son bonheur ? Comme cela avait été le cas pour... Non. Il avait fait une promesse et comptait bien la tenir, quitte à ravaler ses sentiments pour elle, s'ils devenaient un obstacle.

- Ça y est, nous sommes arrivés.

Sasuke regarda la bâtisse. Elle n'était pas très grande mais très ancienne et en mauvais était. Le vieil homme lui indiqua quelque recommandation.

- Va et présentes-toi. Dis-leur que tu viens de ma part. Ils te donneront obligatoirement du travail. Tu as toute la fougue de la jeunesse. À midi, tu auras droit à un repas. Une petite soupe et un peu de pain. Tu as dix minutes pour manger, après, tu devras reprendre le travail. Surtout, si l'on te provoque, ne répond pas, autrement, tu seras viré. Autant ont-ils besoin de manœuvre, ils n'hésiteront pas virer un étranger. Tout est bien clair ?

Sasuke acquiesça.

- Bien, à toi de jouer mon grand. Il fit une petite tape sur la joue et Sasuke pénétra dans la bâtisse avec arrogance.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre, avec une belle scène de vampirisme au début. Quoi que, les choses auraient aisément pu mal tourner. Sasuke prend conscience de ses sentiments pour Hinata, mais est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Et Hinata qui doute... De plus, ils y auraient des chasseurs de Yokai ? Qui plus est, dans leur classe... Les vacances se passeront-elles vraiment comme prévus ? ( je m'essaie encore au suspens...)


End file.
